True worriors legacy
by Naruhina 123
Summary: all people thought naruto is dead.but shinagami send naruto another world,his sister Nerifis was affected evil powers.Naruto was chosen to protect both world.can he saved?Naruhina,naru?many girls harem.
1. THE FALL

CHAPTER 1: The Fall

Sasuke was cornered. He had planned it through. He had gone alone so that he could sneak in safely, but they had been waiting for him. Clutching his sacred sword Kusanagi in his right hand, he faced three of the most dangerous shinobis in the world. Okay. Maybe not the girl. Haruno Sakura was not a threat even in his weakened state. If not for Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi protecting her every cognizant second, he could have already killed her ten times.

He was worrying about Naruto and Kakashi. They were top class. After three years of hiding, he hadn't expected to meet up with these two three levels stronger than before. Naruto could now control the massive Kyubi chakra in him. That truth had smacked him with dread the very moment he realized it. And Kakashi. His level of expertise in using his fate-given Sharingan had become as if he was an Uchiha by blood.

He had wounded Naruto fatally in the chest. He was sure it could have killed him, but the wound had regenerated in seconds without the aid of any medical technique. The Kyubi was the reason for it, he was sure. If he couldn't manage to cut Naruto's head off, he would not be able to defeat him.

The wind ruffled his raven hair as the falls behind him stirred it into motion. He had nowhere to escape to. The loud roar of the waters falling from the Konoha river into a depth no one would dare to measure hammered the realization of finality in his mind. It was now or never. Fight or get killed. With the attack he had been receiving, he had a vague idea that they were not planning to kill him. But it was not enough reason to put down his sword and accept their unsung plead for him to give up. His hatred was stronger. But the uncertainty his heart was pumping into his blood was becoming palpable by the minute. He was in a dire situation. That he would not deny.

Naruto had fixed him with his determined, piercing blue eyes. A feather of exhaustion was apparent in his breath. "It's dead end, Sasuke. Please, lower your weapon. We are only here to bring you back," he said.

Sasuke smirked. "Pathetic words. You've chased me all over the place just to say that? No wonder you lot couldn't catch me. Three of you to boot."

"Sasuke, we are not your enemy. We are your friends. _True_ friends. Come back to us. Please."

With an expression of gloating and anger mixed like coffee and cream on his face, he yelled, "Kill me, then! Kill me and you can bring me back!"

"It's no use talking to that criminal, Naruto," Sakura said.

Naruto frowned at her in disbelief. "_What?_"

"Accept it. It's useless. I have long given up on him. He's already just a trash."

"_Don't talk of him like that! You of all people! You who is the reason I'm doing this!"_

"Quit the melodrama, assholes," Sasuke said. Bits of pebbles gave in under his feet and fell into the deep abyss beneath the precipice. "Get serious! Come on!" He put back his sword into its scabbard and assumed a samurai stance of pull-and-kill—a completely defensive stance, but terribly lethal in its simplicity.

Sakura just stared at Naruto, wishing to herself that he would see why she had said those words. She was indirectly telling him that he was more important, now, more precious than the vagrant and hating Uchiha. She had come to realize that Naruto had only been uselessly pursuing a man already devoid of humanity, a goal that could kill him sooner or later. Sasuke could kill now as easily as swatting a fly. Kakashi just stood, alert, shifting his gaze between Sasuke and his two subordinates.

"Then let me show you," Sakura finally said. She glared at Sasuke with every frustration and anger the years of thinking about him had accumulated in her heart. "Let me show you how low he has gotten."

In an instant she disappeared from sight and reappeared only a few meters away from Sasuke. Naruto and Kakashi were gripped by a throat-drying fear at the imminent contact of the two—the girl who had loved the boy and the boy whom she had loved.

Sasuke smiled evilly and gripped the hilt of Kusanagi more tightly. He concentrated all the strength left in him to his right arm. The power was building and he could feel it. The slash would cut Sakura in two.

Before he realized it, Naruto was already on the run. He was faster than Sakura. He could make it in time before the collision. He just knew. One of the two would die if he just stood and watch. _"Stop it, Sakura! You're no match against him!"_

Sasuke shifted his center of gravity to his left foot and brought it up slowly. He could feel every muscle in his body passing over the force towards his right arm. Sakura was fast approaching, but to his eyes she was ridiculously slow. He could even see the particles of dust suspended in air like in a painting. The taste of blood started to conjure itself up in his tongue, an illusion he welcomed with excitement.

"_Sakura!"_ It was Naruto, running desperately to catch up to Sakura. But he was too late. Sakura cocked her right fist and pulled it towards Sasuke's face. Sasuke grinned and pulled his sword. The blade of the Kusanagi slid smoothly out of its encasing and slashed the air. A split second more and it would hit its aim. Frame by frame of time. Frame by frame. Which would be the first one to hit, Sakura's mighty punch or Sasuke's deadly slash? When the two attacks, solid, cold, and ruthless, were only a hairline away from landing, the ground beneath Sasuke gave in. The Kusanagi missed its chance. However, the punch did not. It pierced the distance and hit Sasuke in the face.

A flash of orange coming past beside her startled Sakura. The orange dived into the depth as she watched over her stretched arm. Her eyes followed the plummeting color down its path to the impending obscurity. Of course, it was Naruto.

"Naruto!" she bellowed. Kakashi was immediately beside her. A flurry of hand seals and he got a long chain. He threw it down.

"Catch it, Naruto!" Kakashi ordered.

"Please, please, reach him," Sakura prayed, unconsciously.

Naruto plunged like an arrow slicing the air. He could feel the vapor and drops of water from the falls, which looked like a giant feather duster against his stomach. He felt like he had just dived into a river rather than towards a dark abyss quite visible now below. Drops of water clung on his face and his clothes was getting more drenched as the seconds ticked automatically in his head as if there was an actual clock in there. He stretched out his arm to grab Sasuke with utmost difficulty. He noticed the chain Kakashi had thrown dangling an inch from his body. He summoned shadow clones. The first grabbed the chain. Another grabbed the first one's free hand. A third grabbed the second's free hand. It went on and on until Naruto managed to grab Sasuke's bloody robe. He threw his free hand up and the twelfth clone caught it. The impact of the raging falls was enough to sway the chain and the persons holding onto it for dear life.

"Don't let go, Naruto!" Sakura screamed in a big voice, unwomanly but she didn't care. Naruto was down a hundred to a hundred fifty meters from the precipice. The powerful sound of the falls ate up her voice and she thought for an instant that it hadn't reached Naruto. But he shouted back.

"Pull us up!"

"Hang on!" Kakashi said. He began to pull at the chain.

"I'll never let go of you," Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. "Oh. You will." He touched Naruto's stomach with the tip of Kusanagi.

"You won't do that, Sasuke," Naruto told him with a tone full of disbelief and fake confidence. He was uncertain, Sasuke could not miss that.

"You yourself are not sure." Sasuke erased the smile on his face and pushed the blade through Naruto. The Kusanagi cleanly went through Naruto's back. Sasuke, in sheer brutality, twisted the sword to tell Naruto that he was already ending everything between them—the friendship, the bond, the brotherly love. It was all useless now as they were about to die and be born again not knowing who they had been in the past. Naruto stared at him with _utter_ bewilderment, but there was still a glint of hope in his eyes that irritated him. Naruto opened his mouth to speak. Blood splashed on Sasuke's face. His cold charcoal-black eyes became a notch frightening against the crimson liquid that completely covered his face.

"I'm sorry I can't…I can't save you," Naruto muttered. Then he did something Sasuke was not expecting. He smiled. "You can still save yourself." With that he closed his eyes. The clones turned into smoke. Gravity pulled at them again. They began to fall.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked.

"Shit!" Kakashi hissed.

It came back. That warm feeling he had felt when his brother smiled at him with hope instead of disgust the night of the Uchiha massacre. It all came back like a hammerblow. Naruto brought it back and he felt his heart opening up to do something he hadn't done for eight years. He cried. Now he was regretting it. What he had done. Sasuke refused to hold onto the chain that would save him from the bottomless darkness below. It was finished anyway. What was waiting for him up there on that solid ground was a life of eternal confinement, condemnation, and mockery. Or death. He believed they would shame him in public before they thrust the cold blade of spear into his throat. He had killed Naruto, a hero, and that was all that would matter. His previous crimes would shrink into the size of an ant or more, into oblivion. They would not care if he had ransacked an entire village and killed children and old folks. They would not _see_ that. He had killed Naruto and they would kill him because of that. Only that. So, he closed his eyes. Finally, he could rest. It was finished. He dropped his sword and it plummeted ahead of him. It was a very long fall.

Sakura stood up. "No, no, no, no, no!" she said as if it was a chant. "Naruto!" she called out amidst the roaring falls. "Naruto!"

"Go and request for a search and rescue team," Kakashi said with anxious eyes. "I'll go down and look for him." Sakura wasn't listening so he had to shake her shoulders. "Listen to me! We don't know if Naruto is already dead." Sakura tentatively nodded. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll not die that easily. Go!"

When Sakura began rushing for Konoha, Kakashi summoned seven ninja dogs led by a pug named Paku. "Listen up. Naruto fell down. We will spread once we get at the bottom," he said.

There was an honest expression of shock on Paku's virtually impassive countenance. "Naruto fell?"

"There is no time to explain to you, guys. Time is precious. Crucially precious this time. Let's move out."

…

Sakura was not thinking of anything but reaching Tsunade's office. The trees went past her peripheral and major field of vision like crude lines of crayon on parchment, but it didn't matter to her. She even wished the trees would burn and turn into ash, and she would shovel the ash up and tossed it down to the falls. The falls. Naruto had fallen towards the bottom, the Mouth of Hades as it was locally known. The fear that she had dismissed temporarily, pushing it with her will into the farthest corner of her mind, began to creep up again. She shook her head. What was she thinking at a time like this? She should be focusing on the solution at hand. That was to reach the office of the Hokage and report what had happened right off the bat. She should hurry. When a tree blocked her way, she punched it into shards of debris. She didn't care right now if an environmentalist group protested against the act. The tree would grow anyhow as long as the root was still in the soil. But Naruto wouldn't live if his body was found dead. Time was the enemy.

Now that she thought about it, the falls—it was called Sky's Descent—was more than four kilometers high. She didn't know if somewhere in the world a falls that high or higher than that existed. But what concerned her was not the height's rarity, but the height itself. Could a human survive after falling that high even though the bottom was made of water? In addition, the falls was gigantic. Imagine the weight of the force it had. Someone too unfortunate to fall would surely die. Even Naruto.

The realization stung her eyes. Was there still a chance that Naruto had survived the fall? Once Master Tsunade had taken her on a trip to get a wild medicinal herb growing from a rich patch of earth midway of the falls. Looking around at that place, she had seen how the rocks jutted like shark's teeth along the steep face of the cliff. Naruto getting caught on one came into her mind. The image of red flesh splattering around, minced into tiny bits, the image of blood suspended in air—those almost made her faint. Her breathing was caught by a knot in her throat. For two seconds, she couldn't breathe. _Oh my God. Please spare him. I'm prepared if he becomes a vegetable, just don't let him die. Please, God._

Her praying to Kami—God—was rare for her to do. She only did it when fear of immeasurable degree appeared before her, laughing at her. Today was the day she had her most frightened state.

The gate of Konoha appeared in the distance. At last, she could feel a thread of relief. The thorn of fear was pulled out a millimeter from her back. She landed on the ground, looked around, dismissed the thought of telling the Jonin guard to make the request while she went back to help Kakashi, and went on herself. She jumped onto the rooftop of the first house she saw, splintering the shingle directly beneath her foot and prying off the shingles around it with the impact of her landing. She ran towards the administration building like her life depended on it. She reached the building in less than a minute.

"Master Tsunade! Master Tsunade!" she said as she entered the Fifth Hokage's office.

The pretty lady with long blonde hair sitting behind the desk started at her voice. The pretty lady was the Fifth Hokage. Actually, she was old, in her sixties already, but she used a regeneration technique that made her look like as she had been when she was in her twenties. Also, that technique reverted not only her skin's youth but her bodily functions as well. Her heart, kidneys, liver, pancreas, everything in her body regressed in age and worked like new. In that state, she was actually a young woman. Only that the technique spent a large amount of her chakras so she couldn't fight in her fullest when she was at it.

"Sakura? What happened?" Tsunade said.

"Naruto fell into the Mouth of Hades. Please…a rescue team…please." She was terribly exhausted and her breathing was getting thin. "Please…"

Tsunade was frowning. She stood up and went to fetch a glass of water for Sakura from the back of the office. She helped Sakura drink from the glass. "Take a deep breath…okay, that's it…okay. Now, tell me again. Slowly."

"Master Tsunade, we had been chasing Sasuke. We cornered him at the Sky's Descent. I attacked him, but the ground beneath him collapsed and he fell. Naruto dived after him and caught him, but Sasuke suddenly stabbed Naruto and they fell together. Master Kakashi stayed to look for their bodies. He believed that Naruto still lives." She whimpered. "Could that be true? Could Naruto survive that fall?"

Tsunade began to move like she had been hypnotized, whispered to, and with a flick of the fingers obeyed. She left Sakura standing there and went to her assistant's office.

"Shizune! Shizune!" Her voice thundered in the hallway. Two Jonins flinched and shrank away when she marched past them. "Shizune! Where the hell are you?"

A cute girl with short, black hair got out from the Filing Room, carrying papers in her arms. She was Shizune. "What's the matter? I was rewriting these files in here."

"Go and call for the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka search and rescue teams. Naruto is in grave danger. Now, go!"

At the mention of Naruto's name, Shizune dropped the papers and they scattered all over the floor. She ran into the Message Room.

…

Kakashi and his dogs fought their way down the steep cliff of the falls. They were rushing so it was difficult to avoid getting wounds here and there especially that the cliff was strewn with families of sharp rocks. Kakashi accidentally stepped on a loose ledge. The ledge collapsed and Kakashi slid. A rock no more than the size of an opened hand cut his back.

"Kakashi!" Paku called out.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Carry on."

Paku didn't listen and approached him. "What's okay? You have a huge wound. Let me wrap it up, at least."

Once finished, they continued on their descent. Forty-eight minutes had passed before they reached the bottom.

One word: scary. Even for a Jonin like him, the place was like hell itself. Because of the eternal crashing of water from the river at a height of more than four thousand meters, the surrounding was always too misty to see a thing five meters from you. Without the mist it was a thick forest, undisturbed and thriving. Trees with thick trunks with branches growing in every direction possible comprised the majority of the area. Sunlight was scant if not none at all so the trees fight over dominance to survive, making them ten times larger than ordinary. Coupled with impossibly fertile soil, even calamities couldn't stop their growth.

The feet of the falls could easily have the width of a large knoll or a temple. It was huge. So huge for Kakashi that his belief that Naruto could have survived the fall waned a little. Also, there was the matter of the protruding boulders as large as houses around the falls' feet. Because of the impact, they had been forced out the ground, and the thousands of years of their existence had made their tips as sharp as blades as stray drops of water continued to hit and hone them every day. Beyond the group of boulders was a wide stream as black as pitch. That word again: scary. Back at the feet of the falls. The basin that was directly beneath the feet was called the Mouth of Hades. From the name alone, it was already obvious that the basin was of mysterious existence. The basin was deep enough to hide the whole falls under it. Monks believed that it was the actual gateway to hell. Priests believed that creatures with indescribable appearances lived in there. He hoped that Naruto had not fallen into that basin. From that height, it was possible that the direction of his fall had changed. It was better if he had fallen to the ground than to the water. The Kyubi's chakra would regenerate him anyway.

He pulled his forehead protector to uncover his Sharingan and began his search.

…

Eight minutes had already passed. Tsunade was standing at the center of her office, her foot tapping the floor with impatience. Every ten seconds, a crispy curse would go out her mouth. She would shot a glare at the door and curse again. Ten seconds. A new curse under her breath. A glare at the door. She was just suppressing herself from erupting in front of Sakura, who was now hugging her knees at a corner. She knew that Sakura was already exhausted. The Sky's Descent was a good eighty three kilometers from Konoha. And she had made the trip back for only thirty two minutes. A feat. A new record if she was in good humor for she would have already told the Record Council to write it down had it been not for the serious case they had.

Was Naruto all right? Kakashi was good at tracking. He might have gotten to Naruto by now. Tsunade gnawed at the nail of her right thumb and began pacing the room. Sakura looked up wearily at her.

"Don't look at me like that, pretty face." She glanced at Sakura if she had obeyed. Sakura had kept her stare. Tsunade hunkered in front of her. "Come on. Don't do that. Everything will be all right, okay. We will find them and they will both be alive with only a few scratches here and there."

Sakura finally looked away. "I don't care about Sasuke. Let him die. He stabbed Naruto who was just trying to save him."

"Would Naruto like to hear that from you? He was trying to save Sasuke for you."

"He was only doing that because he believed that I still loved the bastard."

"So? Wasn't that the case?"

"No. The one I truly love is him. Naruto."

Tsunade cocked her eyebrow, intrigued. "Hmmm…I didn't know that."

Sakura blushed despite of herself and unbelievably because of the situation. She nodded. "It's true. I was a fool in the past not to notice it. But now there's no one in my heart but Naruto."

"When we found him, would you confess to him? For me? I want to see Naruto happy." Tsunade offered a sweet, hopeful smile.

Outside the two teams began their ascent up the stairs going to the top floor. Their authority was tangible in the air. Some of the villagers who happened to be in the building bowed their heads when they passed by.

The Hyuuga Special Search Squad (HS3) was comprised of Neji, Hinata, and Aika. Hyuuga Neji had long, dark hair acting as background for his beautiful face. If not for his stern expression, many would think of him as a woman, especially that Hyuuga males wore long tunics. He was considered a genius and the youngest to be awarded the title of Jyuuken-Sei, in other words, Ultimate Master. His being a son of the Hyuuga Branch had been discarded, the seal on his forehead erased. Now he could attend—obliged to attend—meetings among the Hyuuga Main.

On his right was Hyuuga Hinata, who was once a shy one, but today her pretty face had a strong quality in it. All of Konoha knew that she was in love with their hero, Naruto. Because of it, many aspiring boyfriends had their hearts broken early on. They thought, especially the immigrants, that Hinata had high standards. Too high even for Naruto was internationally known as one of the best shinobis in history. A Kage material, as old folks would say. Her father had accepted her back as his daughter and the legitimate heir of the Jyuuken discipline and the Hyuuga leadership. Even though Neji was still ways ahead in skill, Hinata had proven enough that the Hyuuga clan could count on her. A ceremony had been held the day she was reinstated where all the elders and seniors of the Hyuuga clan touched their foreheads against the ground, prostrating themselves for the wrong judgment they had done on her. Hinata was now one of the five Grandmasters of Hyuuga in Jyuuken, only a level below Neji.

Another of the five Grandmasters was Hyuuga Aika, a bubbly thirteen year old girl with short white hair. She was a prodigy. Despite of her petite body, she could fight against bigger opponents. She was a member of a special family in the Hyuuga Main—the Hyuuga Hybrids. Her family had the royal blood of the ancient Hyuugas. The children born in this family had special eyes that had gold rim around the irises. They were capable of activating the eight gates without the danger of dying, unlike ordinary shinobis. Also, they had God Reflex, an ability that made it easy for them to transfer commands to and from the brain. This special ability made their reaction speed an estimated three hundred and four times faster than that of a skilled Taijutsu user. At her young age, she was already a Jonin. She entirely skipped elementary school and was trained by Jyuuken-Sei Hyuuga Kitashi himself, the legendary Firm Fist. Other than Neji, Hinata and the Jyuuken-Seis, the only other person she had lost to was Naruto. She had become curious about him and asked Hinata. With Hinata's all-compliment description of him, she fell in love with Naruto. Aika had written Naruto's name on the Hyuuga's Official Journal as her future husband. If Naruto did not sign his refusal and Aika took another man as husband, Aika would be sentenced to death as punishment.

The other team, the Inuzuka Tracking Specialists Team (ITST) was comprised of Kiba, Momoko, and Katsuo. Kiba was the dominating existence even though the two were not that behind. The reason was because he always had his big white dog with him. Akamaru, his dog, had grown muscular, more handsome in human description, more predatory in jungle words. A giant breed, Akamaru occupied a third of the hallway. His master Kiba would have been ordinary looking if not for the two red fang-shaped tattoos on his face, one on each cheek, the symbol for warrior in the Inuzuka clan. He was the top tracking shinobi of Konoha. His sense of smell was on par with Akamaru's and he reacted with his instincts more—an ability that had made him famous as the "Timing Magician" because of his uncanny premonitions in battles, usually escaping death in incredibly dire situations—than with his common sense. In battles done in forests, he always had the upper hand.

Inuzuka Momoko was the granddaughter of the Inuzuka Chieftain. Blessed with extraordinary beauty and a body that didn't get fat however much she ate, she was considered one of the most beautiful gems in Konoha. Her eyes were a pair of walnuts, sometimes almost as red as the sunset. She had long brown hair that was quite unruly because of her wild habits and smooth skin the color of rich chocolate. Painters had praised her symmetrical features, from the soft curves of her jaws, her high cheekbones, and her thin nose. The only problem about her was her tomboyish nature. She was already eighteen, but she was more rugged than most men, not a sign of femininity. For most, she was an eye candy. However, once she began to speak, her rough edges showed themselves. But don't be fooled by her looks. She was pretty skilled in Taijutsu and was born with special set of muscles most martial artists would love to have. Our body is composed of two types of muscles, the strong red muscles and the high endurance white muscles. However, she had muscles with the mixture of both—pink muscles. Thus, her physical potential shot up. Even Mighty Guy had once said that "Momoko could be a Master among the Masters."

In the past, she had been confident about her skills so she hated to train and she distrusted senseis. She had been as lazy as Shikamaru. One day Naruto challenged her in a Taijutsu duel. Of course, Naruto lost. After a week, Naruto challenged her again and again he lost. Two months passed before Naruto challenged her again. She accepted the challenge. At first she was winning. However, Naruto managed to sneak a punch in and she lost consciousness. That day she lost. After a week she decided to challenge him for a rematch. He gladly accepted. The fight was fierce. However, Naruto managed to sneak _two_ punches in this time and she lost once more. The third time she challenged him, Naruto managed to sneak five punches in. She didn't give up on challenging him as if it had become her personal mission, but each time she lost. After three hundred and fifty eight fights, she hadn't won against Naruto, yet.

"Why can't I win against you?" she had asked him. It was after their latest fight. She was holding her bruised right shoulder.

Naruto grinned at her. "It's because you're lazy and overconfident. You know, you have a gift. You could be a great Taijutsu master one day. I fought you because your cousin, Kiba, asked me to wake you up from that bad behavior. The first time I lost to you, I took special classes from Guy-sensei. I worked hard so that I would be able to be skillful in Taijutsu. I'm not like you who can easily simulate and understand the purpose of a move, but I don't stop until I perfect a move as my sensei wanted it to be. You can't beat me until now because I keep on challenging Guy-sensei to push me harder so that I can become like Rock Lee, his chosen disciple. Momoko-chan, I envy you for having a body designed for Taijutsu, but if you will not put hard work in the equation and trust experienced fighters to teach you, that gift will be wasted on you."

Naruto's words struck her like thunderbolt. Many of her relatives had said those words before, but she ignored them. But this time, even though she wanted to ignore him, rebel against him, threw him a tantrum designed to piss him off, she couldn't. The tone that Naruto had used to speak those words that she had heard a thousand times before had made her feel special, respected, and loved at the same time.

"What should I do then?" she said.

"I heard that the Inuzuka clan is full of strong masters. Find one and work hard."

Before Naruto could go on, Momoko tiptoed and bit him on the neck, leaving four fang marks on it. Naruto clasped a hand over the small wounds and stared at Momoko, confused. Momoko just smiled and left. He did not know that the gesture was the first of the four traditional rituals of engagement in the Inuzuka clan. Momoko had just made him her "target." I guess she was just too mad at me, was what Naruto thought.

Momoko found a master of her liking and worked hard under her guidance. In just one year, she mastered skills that normally taught after fifteen years of apprenticeship. Her master said to her, "I'm happy that you've come back. Now that you impart diligence and conviction in your training, you might surpass me in two years."

The last of the Inuzuka team was Katsuo. He was a big guy with a pelt of polar bear on his back. He had small eyes and what covered his scalp wasn't hair but symbolic tattoos, characters only the Inuzuka elders would understand. He didn't speak much, but he was popular for being kind to animals and small children. His most potent weapon was the Lion's Roar, a Taijutsu technique requiring strength and control of the respiratory system, especially the vocal chords. His voice once amplified could demolish a concrete building. Another skill he had was his ability to speak with wolves. Not like Kiba who could communicate only to Akamaru, Katsuo could communicate with every kind of wolves that were already capable of deciding for themselves. Nobody but him could do this. This skill made him indispensable in the ITST.

They reached Tsunade's office. Tsunade sighed and said, "Finally."

**To be continued **

**Here I pair that Naruto had end but that never happen what Shamihani decision for Naruto .here the adventure for Naruto begin from his death of his life. **

**NOTE SHANMIHANI MEANS THE LORD OF DEATH GOD**

**So I hope you like it.**


	2. THE BAD NEW

CHAPTER 2: The Bad News

Tsunade stood up and faced the two teams. Sakura weakly looked at them from her seat.

Neji showed Tsunade the red container—small like a baby's finger—where the message had been put into. The fastest courier hawk had brought it to him. "This means that it's urgent. Who are we searching for?" he said.

"Something went wrong with Team Kakashi's mission. Naruto fell down into the Mouth of Hades."

"What?" Not all of them blurted this out. But Tsunade was sure everyone was shocked.

"What happened?" Momoko said, and stepped forward. She stood next to Neji. "Kakashi was with them, right?"

"Naruto tried to save Sasuke," was all Tsunade could tell.

Knowing that she could no longer get an answer from Tsunade, Momoko approached Sakura. "Sakura-chan, how the hell did that happen?"

"Momoko," Tsunade said, "let's save the questions for later. You need to get there fast. Kakashi stayed to search for Naruto, but the bottom of that falls is pretty wide. It's better if you leave now."

Sakura pushed herself up against the wall. She was noticeably shaking. "I'm going, too."

Momoko saw this and compassion filled her heart. "Can you even stand up?" she said.

"I will go no matter what you say. Nobody can stop me."

"Kiba, Neji, make sure you find him," Tsunade said. "Hinata, pull out four, no, five teams of ANBUs to help out. Sakura, you will stay here."

Sakura almost shouted when she heard this. "No! I'll go!"

"This is a crucial situation, Sakura! You know yourself that you'll just be a burden to them. They need to move fast, even faster than necessary."

"Please—"

Tsunade turned around and scolded Sakura with the fiercest expression she could come up with. "That's an order!" She stared at Sakura and Sakura stared back. They kept it for a full five seconds. "You will stay here." She jerked her head back at the two teams. "Now, go!"

Kiba and Neji nodded in assent. Momoko hesitated for a split second before following. She wanted to protest to Tsunade, but Tsunade was right. Sakura began to cry.

As Momoko was about to step out of the room, Hinata came running in. She embraced Sakura with all her might.

"Everything will be all right, okay," Hinata said. "We'll find Naruto." She kissed Sakura's cheek. "You need to listen to Master Tsunade and rest. Naruto-kun would want to see you well when he got back."

Hinata's words not only brought smile to Sakura's lips, but to Momoko's and Tsunade's as well.

"Playing martyr, Hinata-chan?" Momoko teased as Hinata passed by.

"You wanted to do that, too, am I right?" Hinata smiled. "Now let's bring back Naruto-kun."

…

Even though all of them knew about the Sky's Crescent history and they had seen its general geography above and below from books, once they arrived at the bottom, the ambience of the place took their breath away. Even the Inuzuka trio, who had been in many forests before, felt a chill up their spines as they stood in that abnormally thick mist.

Aika blew air from her cute mouth—now her lips were pale—as if to whistle but not a note turned up. "Wowee, talk about scary," she said. "It will be hard to see here even with our Byakugan."

"We'll pair up," Neji said. "Hinata-Momoko, Aika-Kiba. I'll go with Katsuo. That way each team will have a pair of eyes and a nose."

The captain of the ANBU team, which was composed of twenty five people, approached Neji. His mask had become moist because of the floating mist. "We'll be searching on our own. Sorry for our selfishness."

"I understand," Neji said. "Good luck."

"Yeah. Good luck."

Like a flock of flies shooed away, all that could be seen were the lines of their departure when they moved out.

…

"The search team has arrived. They are already on the move. It's a big team. Thirty-one people," Paku reported to Kakashi. They were around eight hundred meters from the Mouth of Hades. They had been searching along the stream. The thickness of the mist hadn't changed a bit.

"That's good," Kakashi said.

"Aren't you going to talk to one of them?"

"It'll be a waste of time. We need to hurry with our search. Naruto should have already hit the water two hours ago. And—" Kakashi suddenly put a hand over his Sharingan, "—my Sharingan is draining my chakra quicker than normal."

"It must be due to this abnormal atmosphere," Paku said, emphasizing his statement by looking around. "In addition, you fought with Sasuke. You wasted your energy by trying hard not to inflict him with fatal damage. I think you should rest a bit."

"There's no time." Kakashi stood up and resumed his search.

...

Orochimaru stood up from his perch, smiling. He hadn't changed much. He was still the sickly looking villain the whole world knew of—pale and pasty skin, emaciated cheeks, and long, dull hair. Wasn't it that Itachi had already killed him? No. He had survived through Kabuto. He was Yuki no Orochi, the White Snake. He could enter a body be it dead or still alive. He could enter the mind. It was easy for him to transform into a single tiny cell, propagate, and be born again. That was what he had done. Kabuto had grafted Orochimaru's cell in his forearm, found a suitable body, and transferred the cell into that body. Now he lived but with a single flaw. Because he had almost died once, taking on another body would be very dangerous. He could no longer do it without risking his life. He had met with Madara and expressed his desire to be an Akatsuki again. Madara accepted him back.

"So, you are just interested now in destroying Konoha," Madara had said. "How about your desire to learn every Ninjutsu in this world?"

"What I know is enough," Orochimaru said, "I've already accepted that I will die in the end. No one can be immortal. History never permits that."

"I managed to outlive myself. I'm as old as Konoha, don't forget."

Orochimaru smiled at this. "History is not tired of you, yet. But, once she is, one way or another, you will die."

"Interesting. That's an amusing philosophy."

"I'm sure. I've died once already." He was laughing as he left. This was three years ago.

Madara suddenly appeared beside him on the branch of the tree. He was still wearing his orange mask, which only had a hole for his right eye, and had curving lines that made a whirlpool on it in which the eyehole was the center. He was carrying Sasuke on his shoulder.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, longingly. "Once my prey," he said.

"He is virtually dead. Only his chakra remains. We have two more hours, tops."

"That's easy. Uchiha has strong blood. They don't die easily. How about the other one?"

"I let the stream take him wherever it wants. He's dead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Even his chakra is gone."

Orochimaru was amused. He cocked an eyebrow. "You never know. That boy is—was…rather amazing. But, well, even if he's still breathing, he will soon die. Kakashi has been searching for him, has he not?"

"He was too late. Naruto had gone very far already when he arrived at the bottom."

"We were late as well. Only earlier than him. So, what do you plan on doing? Will you let the situation as it is? They might accidentally find our hideout if they kept on searching along the stream."

"Shizumaru made a fake using a dead body. The blood he collected from the Kusanagi was enough to replicate the boy. They will not know the difference."

"Accessories? Clothing? Isn't it better if you have just collected the boy, killed him a second time, and left him for them to find?"

Madara was quiet. Of course, Orochimaru had a point. That was the best solution. But, would he tell him what had really happened? It was unbelievable. In the end, he decided to tell Orochimaru. "I couldn't touch him. He sank before I could grab him."

"Sank? In the stream?"

"Yes."

Orochimaru laughed. "Even nature doesn't want him to be touched by evil hands."

"Anyway, nothing to worry about. We have a stock of clothing similar to what Naruto was wearing. Some of our underlings had already disguised as him in the past. The crystal was the only problem, but it is easy to conclude that the stream has taken it away. More importantly, we need to revive Sasuke before it's too late. Show me how incredible you really are."

With that they were gone.

…

Kakashi found the body in the middle of the stream a kilometer and a half from the Mouth of Hades. A jutting rock in the stream had caught it and the current swayed its arms and legs lifelessly like a ragdoll. He leaped towards the rock. Perching on it, he leaned down and picked up the body. He shot a cable to a tall tree and swung himself to the shore. He laid the body down on the pebbles. He didn't need to look at it closely to recognize the face. There was no doubt. It was Naruto.

He searched for a pulse, immediately, using both hands. On the neck, on the wrist, on the center of the chest. None. Every second seemed to him like a cube of ice being put one by one around his body. Soon, he was trembling because of those imaginary ice cubes courtesy of his fear. He could see the tremors on his hands. Not in his life had he been like this. "No, no," he muttered. He tore his mask, still not letting go of the hope that Naruto was still alive. _Just a small sign. God, just a small sign is all I need. _Frantically, he lowered his right cheek above Naruto's lips, eyes shut, praying for a small breath. None. He moved towards Naruto's chest, listened, and got disappointed. "No, no. Naruto, please." He would never let go of him. He opened Naruto's mouth and blew some air into it. He pumped at Naruto's chest, went to his mouth again, pumped at his chest again. Still, there was no reaction. "Naruto, come on! Breathe, goddamn it! Breathe!" He repeated this until eventually his strength left him. If he could see his face, he could see in there disbelief, fear, sadness, anger, frustration, and despair mixed in a mocking way, mocking him. "Shit…shit…" No one could see him, but, even if someone could, he would not care. He sat on the ground and put his face in his hands. It was the very first time that calm Kakashi, ever since he got out of his childhood, had cried. If Sasuke was there, he could have killed him without a fleck of remorse.

He weakly fumbled for his radio and called Paku. "It's me. I found him."

"Where are you?" Paku sounded relieved.

"Sector 23, one-five-three-three kilometers from the mouth."

"Is he okay?"

Kakashi wanted to keep the truth from Paku as much as from himself, but he knew that it was no use. "We are…too late."

Paku was quiet for ten seconds. "Oh, my. I'll gather everyone. Over and out."

In just two minutes, twenty five ANBUs arrived at the place. Some looked away when they saw the body.

"Anyone has a bag?" Kakashi asked. He put on a new mask to cover his face.

An ANBU approached and produced a rolled rubber bag. "Here."

"Don't tell the kids, yet. Paku, have you told the kids?"

"I'm sorry. They're coming," Paku said.

"Prepare shots of tranquilizer. We'll need them." Carefully, he laid the bag down, and, as if handling the most fragile earthen vase, he carried Naruto's body over it. He zipped up the bag too carefully that it seemed he would finish the act for a full one minute. As he stood up, he noticed some movements from the bushes. Akamaru's whimper was audible.

Akamaru whimpered when he recognized the smell. Momoko was frozen at the sight of the bag. She knew what it meant, but still she sought for some denial from the other people around. Akamaru sniffed at the bag and suddenly howled.

"No, no," Momoko began. "Is that…no, don't say it."

Kiba got off Akamaru, knelt beside the bag, and pulled down the zipper to reveal Naruto's face. Momoko fell to her knees and screamed. Katsuo immediately pulled her aside and chanted some soothing words into her ears. Kiba backed off and went to Akamaru. He buried his face in Akamaru's soft fur and sobbed.

"Aika!" Neji yelled.

Aika pushed Hinata few steps away from the bag. "It's okay. It's nothing. You don't have to look." Hinata was breathing hard. She was shooting glances at Aika and the bag. Her lips were open and began to get dry. "Please, believe me." Aika's voice cracked, betraying her true emotions. "There's…" She embraced Hinata and cried. "Hinata-onee-chan…Hinata-onee-chan…"

Neji was clenching his jaws. "Close it." No one moved. "Close it, damn it!"

Kakashi heeded his words. Upon completing the action, Hinata fainted.

"Give the girls some sedative. Now!" Kakashi said. Two ANBUs gave Momoko and Aika a shot each in the arm. They counted fifteen seconds and the girls fell asleep. "Okay. I hope you three don't need any," he said to Neji.

"No."

Kakashi sighed through his nose. "Okay. Let's move."

…

The Jonins and the ANBUs arrived twenty past twelve of the clock that evening. Neji, Kiba, and Katsuo had Hinata, Aika, and Momoko in their arms while Kakashi had Naruto. Upon arriving, Paku and his dog colleagues disappeared into smoke. An ANBU immediately went to fetch Tsunade and when they came back, Tsunade went to see Naruto right away. Kakashi gently set the bag down and pulled down the zipper to show Tsunade Naruto's face. Tsunade barely held her emotions when she saw him, but she forced herself to suppress them so as not to let her subordinates see her cry. At her command, they take Naruto to the morgue and the three girls they brought to the hospital. Kakashi and the ANBUs stayed for a while for Tsunade's instructions, but all she said to them was, "Leave." She wanted to say that she would conduct an autopsy on Naruto, but all that came after that was, "Please."

Alone in the morgue where dead bodies had their own place in the large freezer, Tsunade stood beside Naruto, staring with intensity at his face. After a moment she reached out and pulled Naruto's head into her bosom. The cold skin against hers became the spark that lit the fuse of her heart. She let go of the tears that had been in her eyes all along and cut the silence with soft "I love you," "I'll miss you," and "You'll always be my son." She held him to her for a very long time, whispering sweet endearments she had not had the chance to tell him when he was still alive. She regretted holding back her love for him, and now that he was there but would never hear her despite being near, she could not help but feel stupid. She gently set his head down on the metal table and put a tender kiss on his forehead. Straightening up to look at him for the last time, she said, "I'll never forget you, Naruto. Goodbye."

…

Sakura opened her eyes when she heard the commotion below. She was on the second floor. It was a wonder for her that the gossip-loud voices coming from below reached her ears. She felt apprehensive. Her spine was tingling. She willed herself to get out of bed, pulling the tubes that supplied her body with food and water from her hands. On her way to the door, she kept telling herself that what was waiting for her was good news, that the anxiety that had so suddenly struck her was just a cruel prank of her imagination, and that Naruto would be in a room somewhere and waiting for her to visit. However, once outside, what greeted her was Kiba's grave expression.

"Where is he?" Sakura said. "Is he all right?"

"He…" Kiba gulped, "…he's dead, Sakura."

Sakura stared at Kiba with accusing eyes and, as if her mouth had its own life, said, "I don't believe you. Don't kid around."

"I'm sorry."

"I said don't kid around!" Sakura ran past Kiba with speed that surprised even her. She reached the admission counter on the first floor and asked, "Uzumaki Naruto. His room, please." The attendant looked towards Neji and Katsuo who were sitting on a bench nearby. Sakura followed the attendant's gaze and saw the two. She went to them. "Where's Naruto?"

"Sakura…" Katsuo began, but Neji cut in.

"He's with Master Tsunade at the morgue."

Sakura glared at Neji. "Stop fooling with me!"

"Nobody is fooling with you!" Neji looked into Sakura's eyes. "Look, I know you're upset, but so are we. No one wanted this to happen, Sakura. He's dead. The best thing we can do for him right now is to accept it."

"No…" And her tears began to flow. "No." She sprinted towards the morgue. "Naruto! Where is he?"

Tsunade stood up from the bench she had been sitting in. "Sakura?"

Sakura collapsed to her knees like a bombed building, too fast as if her lower half had suddenly been hacked off from her body. Naruto was there all right, there and dead. Her right hand found her mouth, and she suppressed a scream. What came out from that otherwise lovely mouth was a mixture of a moan and blubber, as if she was going to choke.

Tsunade embraced her, saying, "Shush, shush, Sakura. He just had to. He just had to go, honey. Let's let him go, okay. Let us."

…

Gaara was the fifteen-year-old young man sitting at the desk that belonged to the most important person in Sunagakure. He was the Kazekage. He had red hair that he kept very short, just enough to cover his scalp. Black markings that rimmed his eyes made his stare compelling and dreadful at the same time. A red tattoo of the character for "Demon" had been put on a patch of skin above his left eye. It reminded him of what he had used to be when he was a child—a killer—and made him more caring as Sunagakure's leader.

The stone door opened and Temari entered. She was seventeen years old and possessed a tomboyish kind of beauty. She always tied her golden hair into two pairs of pony tails behind her head and carried her large iron fan—her weapon—that she slung on her back everywhere. She was Gaara's older sister.

Gaara looked up. "Temari. What brings you here?"

"I have bad news."

He frowned. "Tell me."

"I received report that Naruto…Naruto is already dead."

Gaara's eyelids parted, leaving his pupils suspended at the center of his eyes, looking like they had just shrunk in size. "What did you say?"

"His body was found last night near the Mouth of Hades. He had been fighting with Sasuke when the accident happened. The Hokage decided to commence the burial in three days."

"Naruto is dead?" Temari didn't answer. "Tell the whole village about this. Put the flags in half-mast. I'll go to Konoha and nobody can stop me."

"Nobody will stop you, Gaara. Kankuro said the same thing. I'll go with you. This will be the last time we'll see of the man that saved you and Sunagakure for that matter."

…

Umino Iruka was the name of the man who was now running frantically on the street towards the hospital. He was the first teacher who had believed in Naruto. The large scar across his face was as pale as his lips. His usual calm countenance was distorted in panic.

He reached the admission ward and looked around. He found Neji and talked to him. "Is it true? Is Naruto dead?" Even before the confirmation, his tears had already begun to flow. "Where is he?"

"We will have the wake, shortly," Tsunade said, coming out from the corner going to the morgue. Her eyes were swollen from crying. "He is getting groomed right now. We will see him, shortly."

"May I see him? May I see him, Master? Please, before he is put inside the glass. Please, let me see him."

"I can't do that. I'm sorry, Iruka. You have to wait."

"No." He turned around and settled himself on the bench. "No." He put his face in his hands. "I can't believe this."

…

The first group of villagers composed of twenty persons came to the hospital at seven-twelve. On their faces was the hope that the news that they had heard was just a cruel prank from someone. The ten ANBUs guarding the doors of the hospital didn't let them go in.

"ANBU-san, he is still alive, right? Naruto-kun? It was just a lie, right?" said one.

"We will not believe this ridiculous news unless we see Naruto!" said another.

"Please, tell us. Please," said a third.

But the ANBUs kept quiet.

Two hours later, the group grew in number. From twenty, it grew to more than eight hundred heads. Everyone was hopeful that Naruto was still alive. When Tsunade finally went outside at ten, there were already two thousand villagers outside the hospital. She blinked at the large crowd and stopped.

"What's going on?" she asked one ANBU.

"They want confirmation, Ma'am."

"Look! It's Master Tsunade!" said an old man. The people shifted their attention towards Tsunade. "Master Tsunade, we want to know the real situation. How is Naruto?"

Tsunade felt a pang of panic. She hesitated to tell them. Hurting them was the least thing she wanted to do to the villagers. She searched for a way out. However, as she scanned the faces of the people, she caught sight of a child and her wavering suddenly collapsed. She raised her hands to shush them.

"I regret to tell this to you, but the news of Naruto's death is true." The villagers gasped in unison. "He was on a mission when the accident happened. We found him last night near the Mouth of Hades. He is now resting in peace. He didn't suffer." That was a lie she thought she must add. "Please, pray for his soul."

…

Tsunade went to her office. Upon entering it, she caught sight of a framed picture on top of her filing cabinet. It was a picture of her, Shizune, Naruto, and Jiraiya taken at the time Konoha was in need of a new Hokage after the Third's death in the hands of Orochimaru. She picked it up. She remembered her first impression of Naruto. She had thought that he was an idiot and had no potential. However, he had intrigued her when he said that he would be a Hokage someday.

"You? Hokage? In your dreams!" she had said.

"You can laugh, now!" Naruto replied. "But I promise you that I'll be the best Hokage of all time."

The memory brought a smile to her lips.

"He doesn't have talent," Jiraiya had said. "But he has the making of a great man. I bet my life on it."

Naruto had proven himself when he saved her from Kabuto using the Rasengan that he had somehow learned despite of the technique's level of difficulty. That time she had honestly admired the boy. She had even given him the amulet her grandfather, the First Hokage, had bestowed in her possession.

She blinked at the thought. Naruto had not been wearing her amulet when the ANBU brought him last night. She shook her head. The river must have taken it away from him. Now that she thought of it, every person she had given that amulet to had died. It might be better that it was gone. That way the curse was stopped. Would the river begin to die, too? She smiled as she replaced the frame.

There was a knock at the door. When she allowed entrance, Shizune came in. She was carrying a bunch of letters.

"These arrived a few hours ago," Shizune said.

"Tell me about the important ones."

"The Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage had expressed their desire to come for the burial. Our enemies had issued a temporary truce and promised to respect the ceremony we will conduct for, in their own words, 'a very important existence in the world.'"

"Even the enemies, huh? Their spies surely work hard."

"The other letters came from Naruto's friends in other countries."

"Put them on my desk."

Shizune did as told. "You should take a short nap, Master Tsunade. You haven't had any sleep."

Tsunade smiled a little. "It's too late, now. Your first love just died. What will you do, Shizune?"

"How long have you known that?"

"Ever since the day I saw you smiling to yourself. Indulge me, Shizune. How did it happen?"

"I promised to keep this to myself forever because it's embarrassing. But, now, I think it's all right. Let's get some tea."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope you continue on reading!**


	3. SHIZUNES SOME MEMORIES

CHAPTER 3: The Memory of a Lost Love

Shizune arrived a few minutes after Tsunade had called for her. Naruto was already there, sitting on the edge of Tsunade's desk. Impatience was already beginning to creep on his handsome face. She smiled to herself. She had just thought that Naruto was handsome. She shrugged. It was true anyway. What was wrong with that?

"Master Tsunade," she said.

Without looking up, Tsunade said, "I have a mission for the both of you. You two will establish cover in the Valley of Thorns...as a couple."

Shizune noticed that Naruto was suspicious of Tsunade. He might be thinking that the pause before 'as a couple' had something to do with everything.

"Isn't it better that I go with another male Jonin? Or better still, if I just go alone?" Naruto said.

"If you go alone, you'll not be doing anything but attract suspicion, you idiot. And going with another male is worse," Tsunade replied.

Shizune said, "No kunoichi has arrived, yet?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No one is available right now. And Naruto..." She frowned. Shizune looked at Naruto and found that he was blushing. "What's with that face? Don't go around thinking perverted stuff while you're in front of me!"

"I can't help it!" Naruto said. "This is my first time going on a mission alone with a girl. And with Shizune-san, too...I didn't mean anything about that, Shizune-san. It's just—"

Tsunade sighed. "Your main priority is to spy on their government's secret dealings. I have received report that this village is currently financing Akatsuki. And Naruto, this is not an assault mission. Whomever you see, never initiate attack. I'll just send you two for surveillance. Is that clear?"

"You mean to say that some of the Akatsuki might show up?"

Tsunade nodded. "It's highly possible, so be always on your guard."

Naruto clenched his fist. He seemed excited. "Okay. I accept. When do we depart?"

"I want you to be there as early as tomorrow. You'll depart this evening."

"I can hardly wait! See you later, then, Shizune-san. I'll go prepare my things. I'll be at my apartment if you want to talk about the mission."

Shizune just nodded and watched as Naruto bounced out of the room.

"He seemed in full spirits," Tsunade said.

Shizune glared at her. "What are you doing? Why did you suddenly pitch me up with Naruto?"

"I have no choice. And what's with that tone? You sound as if you don't like to be paired up with Naruto."

"Yes. He was Jiraiya-sensei's disciple. I'm sure Naruto has been contaminated by his perverseness."

"Then why did you keep quiet while Naruto had been complaining earlier? I might have given in if you supported him."

"I was just too surprised to talk. But did you notice his blush? I got nervous thinking what was going on in his mind."

"Shizune, he's fifteen. You're twenty-two. Aside from that, you know a list of techniques that can disable him, completely. What are you afraid of?" Shizune was silent. "I know Naruto. I believe in him. He's not like Jiraiya who's a pervert to the core."

Tsunade had a point, but…"If he got beaten up by me, it's your fault. Hmph!"

Shizune stomped away out of the office.

…

In his apartment, Naruto was packing his clothes when he heard knocks coming from the door.

"Coming!" he said. He left what he was doing and went to open the door. It was Shizune. "Shizune-san! Come in!" He stepped aside to let her through. "Have a seat. I'll get you a drink."

Naruto went to the kitchen. Shizune silently took in the room. The place was tidy, but there was an unmistakable personality about it that made her think that the room was really owned by a man. Naruto returned with a pitcher of juice, a glass, and cookies. He poured juice into the glass and sat on the sofa across her.

"Are you here for the mission?" he said.

Shizune took a sip from her glass. "How will you treat me as your wife, Naruto?"

Naruto was obviously taken aback. He blushed. "I haven't thought about that, yet."

Shizune let out an exasperated sigh. "What you're doing is a no-no, Naruto."

"What is?"

"That. Your face. You blush at the slightest hint of romance."

Naruto looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"This is going to be difficult."

"This is my first time on a mission alone with a girl. I'm not used to it."

"Then quit imagining things!"

"It's not that. I'm more like embarrassed with the idea."

"To make this work, you have to be comfortable with me."

"Do you have something on your mind that could help me?"

"Can you even hold my hand without shaking?" When Naruto didn't reply, she said, "Let me rephrase the question. Have you ever held hands with a girl before?"

Naruto shook his head no.

"You mean, ever?"

"I think I have done it, unconsciously. I mean, when the situation requires it. But, as soon as I notice what I'm doing, I let go."

Shizune stared at him, dumbfounded. _Look at this, Master Tsunade! Why did you come up with such a ridiculous idea?_

Naruto said, "Am I really required to be quite…intimate with you? Can't we just pretend to be together? Besides, displaying affection in public is considered impolite."

"No. We don't know what might happen during the mission. There might come a time when we need to kiss or be seen doing this and that in front of many people."

Naruto's blush deepened. He swallowed. "With you?"

Shizune cocked an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? Of course, it's with me!" She sighed. "I refuse to go if you're not ready for this."

"I don't want to fail this mission, too. Maybe there are more suitable guys for this mission than me. If you think that I'm not suitable, I'll tell Master Tsunade about it."

"The only names that are not scheduled for a mission, yet, are Lee and Neji. Compared to those two, you are more...ordinary. Besides, I can't imagine myself going out with them."

The expression on Naruto's face was like asking her, "And me? Can you imagine yourself going out with me?"

So she cleared her throat and added, "Don't mind that last sentence. Anyway, let's practice."

"Practice?"

"Yes. First, tell me what you think about me. Honestly."

"Do I have to?"

"This is so I'll know how I will act around you."

Naruto looked away. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Geez, do I still have to tell you? Okay. What do you think of my appearance?"

"Um...for me...um...you're pretty cute. To tell you the truth, I like...I like the way you look."

Shizune was unmoved with his confession. She thought that he was just telling that. No strings attached. But, there were strings. "All right. That's a good start. At least, you like something about me. I like your appearance, too. Just don't grin too much because it makes you look stupid."

"Sorry."

"I was complimenting you there. Now, what do you know about my personality?"

"This sounds like a marriage interview."

"Of course. You will be my husband in this."

Naruto was pressured by her stare. "You're kind and reliable. You also work hard, and you know how to use your time, wisely."

"This is not a guessing game. What you just told me is applicable to every conscientious villager here. Tell me about me."

Naruto shot her a look, considering. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course."

"But, it's a little…"

"Are you telling me or not?"

"Okay. Don't hate me for this." He cleared his throat as if what he was going to tell her was of global importance. "You love animals, especially pigs and frogs. You love bitter food. You hate drunks and gamblers, except Master Tsunade. You haven't had any serious relationship with a man before because you dedicate your time in mastering medical techniques. You don't eat pork. You love dark colors. You bathe three times a day…" He trailed off when he saw that Shizune was gaping at him. "Shizune-san?"

She blushed. "Have you been spying on me?"

"I told you—"

"I'm asking the question!"

Naruto cringed. "No! Of course, not!"

"Then how did you know?"

"I…" Naruto's face had turned as red as a tomato. "I…I asked around about you."

"What?"

Naruto panicked. "I didn't mean anything by that! I mean, I'm just interested in you because you're not like every girl I've met. I'm sorry if that made you mad."

His words were sincere. He wasn't hiding anything. Shizune felt that and relaxed a little. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was flattered. "How did you know that I bathe three times a day?" she asked.

"Master Tsunade accidently told that to me. But I didn't ask about it! Honest!"

"I'll kill you if you tell that to anyone, do you understand?"

"Yes! I promise!"

Shizune looked around, casually, thinking. The conversation had been striking fuse after fuse in her rather routine type of life, and for her it was making her slightly on edge. "But I'm surprised you know this much about me," she finally said. "I didn't know that someone would be this interested in me." She looked back at Naruto. He was watching his feet. She suppressed a small giggle that could have embarrassed him even more. Naruto was so cute at that time she wanted to pinch his cheeks. "Anyway, back to business. What do you think about it, my personality?"

Naruto looked up. "As I said, it intrigues me."

"Do you like me the way I am?"

Naruto looked away and nodded. She smiled. The giggle threatened to go out once again. She swallowed it. "Anyway, now that you told me what you think about me, it's my turn. I'll just sum up everything, okay." She stared at Naruto while considering if she should say what was on her mind or not. She decided to say it. "I like you, Naruto."

Naruto blinked at her in surprise.

She knew by the look on his face what was on his mind. She teased him a little. "What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Must be my imagination. Sorry."

"You don't like what you heard?"

"I thought for a second that you were confessing to me."

Shizune laughed. It had a clear, exotic sound. "Let's not be secretive with each other. I'm already twenty-two. From what you said, I can confidently conclude that you like me...a lot. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. The truth is it will make things easier between us."

"Okay."

Silence.

Shizune had never expected that it would come up to this. She hadn't had any idea that this boy in front of her had a crush on her. As he was now, she knew that if she didn't make the first step, nothing would materialize. The flame would extinguish by itself. The silence enfolding them at the moment was enough to undo the magic. So she stood up. She went and sat close to Naruto. Really close. Naruto swallowed.

"Is my conclusion correct? Do you like me...as a woman?" Shizune said, a sly smile on her lips.

Naruto shot a look at the door. Gulping, he scooted away from her. "Shizune-san, don't you think this is getting overboard?"

Shizune scooted and smothered Naruto to the arm of the couch. "I'm asking you a question."

"If I told you that I do?"

"Then I would be flattered. Now. This is very important to establish a convincing partnership." She paused, dramatically. "Naruto, kiss me."

Horrified, Naruto blurted out, "What? I can't do that!"

"Remember what I told you. It's very important for you to be comfortable with me."

"No! Even if it's for the mission!"

Shizune stood up and crossed her arms, pretending to be irritated. "If you will be like that, I refuse to go!"

"But, Shizune-san, it's a kiss," Naruto argued. "It's something you should only give to the one you love."

"Don't be a child forever. We are ninjas. A kiss is a potent weapon in time of need. Besides, don't take this too personal, Naruto. We are just practicing. What if someone saw us being awkward with each other? If you can't do this simple act with me, how do you intend to deceive the scrutinizing eyes of other people?"

"But..." Naruto surrendered. He sighed. "Okay."

Shizune glanced at him. "What's okay?"

"We can…we can kiss."

Shizune sat back rather too enthusiastically beside him.

"Who will do it?" Naruto asked.

"You are doing it. Men always initiate these things." She closed her eyes. "Don't think. Just do it."

Naruto stared at Shizune's pretty face. His blushing face reddened even more. "Do we really need to do this?"

"Just do it!"

"O-okay."

Naruto closed his eyes, leaned over, and kissed Shizune. Seconds passed by. Shizune pulled back and giggled. She was blushing, enjoying the moment. Naruto still had his lips puckered in front of her.

"You can open your eyes, now," Shizune said. Naruto opened his eyes. "See? There's nothing to it."

Dazed, Naruto said, "Your lips were soft." He caught himself. "I didn't mean anything by it!"

"That was very flattering. Listen. Like you, this is my first time doing this kind of mission. We should support each other. Think of me as your wife from now on."

"Is it really okay?"

"Yes, it is. For now. It's very necessary that we establish connection. It's in the book." Shizune stood up to leave. "I think we're ready. See you later."

"Ah, Shizune-san, would you mind if I ask a personal question?"

"What would you like me to answer?"

Naruto hesitated for a second. "If...if by any chance..."

Shizune faced him with a knowing expression on her face. She admitted to herself that she had gone overboard. A part of her brain regretted her insinuation, a part was grateful she had done it. But, it was enough. She didn't want to push it further. "Think about it thoroughly, Naruto, before you ask it to me. But, in this mission, I'll temporarily be your girlfriend, so don't waste this chance." She winked at him and left.

…

Walking on one of the streets in the Village of Thorns, Shizune and Naruto seemed more like siblings than a couple. They were too shy even to hold hands. The tension between them was palpable. The conversation yesterday seemed to have worsened their awkwardness to each other.

Naruto said, "So, our talk was useless."

"Yes, it was," Shizune replied.

"What about you being my girlfriend?"

"That was just a spur of the moment."

"So, how do we call our relationship right now?"

Shizune threw Naruto a deadly sideway glance. Her eyes were full of sleeplessness. "Are you that desperate to have a girlfriend?"

"No, no! Of course, not! I just feel that we are now more awkward to each other than we would have been if we didn't have that conversation."

An old man sweeping in front of a small fruit stand noticed them. "Lover's quarrel? It's so good to be young! Are you new here?"

"We are on our honeymoon, oji-san," Naruto said. "I heard about your hot springs here. They're quite popular so we thought why not pay a visit."

"Oh, yes, indeed. Our hot springs here are known in the whole world."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled at Shizune, triumphantly. A potential lead."Uh, oji-san, would you mind if I ask about a rumor about this village?"

"A rumor. What rumor?"

Naruto leaned in, conspiringly. In a soft voice, he said, "Is it true that Akatsuki often visits this village?"

"Oh, that rumor. I don't know if it's true, but some people said that they had seen some suspicious men wearing black cloaks talking to government officials."

Naruto pretended to worry. "Really? Are we going to be safe if we stay here?"

"Don't worry. Up until now, this village has always been peaceful. As a matter of fact, that rumor attracts more tourists."

"Honey! Where are you?" called an old voice of a woman from inside the fruit stand.

"Oh, the boss is calling me," the old man said. "I'm sorry that I must attend to her. Anyway, don't worry about those Akatsuki. Even if our village is small, we have a lot of amazing ninjas here. If I were you, I would just enjoy my stay and keep unnecessary worries away from my mind."

"Thank you, oji-san."

"Later!"

Naruto smiled at Shizune. "Information."

"That was nice acting," Shizune said.

Naruto shrugged. "I did this before. Let's go."

Naruto suddenly held Shizune's right hand. Shizune was surprised.

"What's the big idea?" Shizune asked.

Naruto smiled. "Men always initiate these things, right?" He abruptly felt something from behind. He tensed up. Shizune noticed this.

"What's the problem?"

"Someone is following us. Stay put."

Naruto pulled Shizune to him and kissed her. Using the act as cover, he shot a sideway glance over his shoulder. A shadow hid from his sight. He broke the kiss and pretended that it was just a sign of affection. He smiled at Shizune.

"Did you see him?"

"No. But someone was really there. We can't let our guard down." A beat. "You're blushing."

Shizune pinched his side and looked at him, evilly. "Be thankful that I let you live, asshole."

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry."

Shizune let go. "Hmph! We had better find a place to stay for the night."

…

Naruto found a decent looking inn at the eastside of the village. The place was definitely ancient with the stone carvings and antique paintings on the wall. As he and Shizune stood in the doorway, an old lady of about seventy greeted them.

"Are you a couple? I'm sorry because we only have one room left," the old lady said.

"We are a couple and we are taking the room," Naruto said.

"You seem to be too young to be this pretty lady's husband."

Shizune was miffed with the old lady's tone.

"No. We really are a couple. Besides, I'm already eighteen."

"Is it? I'm too old to be fooled, young man," the old lady said. "But, if you would indulge me with a true love's kiss, I might change my opinion about you."

"You're so naughty, oba-san." Naruto was grinning. "But I think there's no problem with that."

The old lady smiled. Naruto held Shizune by the waist, to her surprise, and gave her a deep kiss. Shizune couldn't help but close her eyes. The old lady squealed in excitement. Naruto lovingly stared at Shizune after the kiss. Shizune didn't miss that look in his eyes. She blinked in disbelief.

The old lady was blushing. "Thank you very much. I was reminded of my dead husband because of that." She cackled. "Follow me."

…

The old lady showed them the room. It was not that big, but also not that small. There was a pair of futon on the floor laid side by side, two pillows, and a large blanket. The sliding door leading to the porch was open to let the night air enter.

The old lady said, "The bathroom is downstairs and the hot springs are open all night. It's gender-free so you can bathe together. Have a sweet night, you two."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Naruto said.

"Just look for me if you have questions."

The old lady slid the entrance door close. Naruto instantly felt a dark aura emanating from Shizune once they were left alone.

Naruto laughed nervously. "What do you think of the room?"

"Did you really have to do that?" Shizune was grim.

Naruto flinched. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was necessary! Don't kill me, please!"

Shizune smacked him with her fist. He ended up with a large knot on top of his head.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned.

Shizune said, "I think that you could have just talked it out with the old lady since you are so good at lying. I'll take a bath. You stay here."

"What? You should not go alone. It's very dangerous."

"I can take care of myself."

"But—" Shizune glared at him with murderous intent. "I understand."

"Hmph!"

After taking a bath, Shizune arrived on Naruto pacing the room. She was touched by what he was doing. He really cared about her.

"Stop that. It's annoying," she said.

Naruto jerked his head towards her. He stared at her for a moment and sighed. They didn't move for a time. Shizune was looking at the futon. Naruto was looking at the ceiling.

"So...what is our sleeping arrangement?"

"Since you've shown your true perverted self, we're going to separate the futons. I'll sleep at this side. You sleep at that side."

"But what if the old lady suddenly comes in and arrives on us like that?"

"Lie to her. You're good at it, aren't you?"

"Shizune-san, look. You told me that we needed to establish connection. You told me that we should support each other. You even told me that you would be my temporary girlfriend. What's happening with you, now?"

"I didn't expect that you would be this...unpredictable. You always caught me off-guard. I didn't have time to prepare myself. You just did this and did that without asking for my consent first. You scare me."

"Wasn't that the plan? To act as natural as possible? Where would you see a husband asking permission for a kiss from his wife?"

"It's affecting me a great deal, Naruto. You can't imagine how much."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shizune didn't answer. He sighed.

"I'm sorry if I did that to you," he told her. "Okay, let's do this. From now on, you take care of our little act and I focus on surveillance. How's that?" Shizune frowned at him. "I mean, you initiate everything. Kisses, holding hands, hugs, everything." Shizune was still frowning. "You don't like that?"

"I think that's a good idea." And, as if to gain some pride she thought she had lost, she added, "But we're still sleeping apart!"

"Shush. You're voice is too loud. What if the old lady overhears us?" He paused and looked at the wall for a moment. Then he looked back at her straight in the eyes. "Shizune-san, all I'm asking from you is a little faith. Do you really think that I'll take advantage of you just because I have every opportunity to do that in this mission? Please trust me even a little. We're a team."

Shizune just looked at him. She then went to the futon and slid under the blanket.

Naruto frowned. "Aren't we sleeping apart?"

"I'm tired. I don't want to concern myself with trivialities."

Naruto stared at her with disbelief. _Man, women are so complicated. _He shook his head and, after watching her for a moment, he went back to business. _Anyway, it's a bad idea if we both sleep in this situation, especially after I've confirmed that someone is following us. I had better stay up and guard her._

And that was what he did.

Naruto had been sitting beside his futon for hours. It was nearly dawn now. He was watching Shizune's face as she slept without a care in the world. Suddenly, Shizune sat up and opened her eyes. He was surprised. Shizune looked around. When she found Naruto, she embraced him.

"Papa, don't leave us. Please, stay. Don't leave Mama and me," she mumbled.

Naruto gaped. _She's talking in her sleep!_

"Papa..."

Naruto hugged her. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be here."

Shizune smiled, satisfied.

That was surprising. Naruto hadn't thought that Shizune had a secret like that. But it didn't last long, his surprise. He knew best how lonely it felt growing up without parents. Also, he had had a better situation because he had lost his parents when he was born. Imagine someone taking your parents away from you or leaving after you had learned to love them. It would be very painful to accept. The pain would definitely seek a way out if it had been really unbearable. Shizune's pain came out in her dreams.

He let the embrace last for a while until he was sure that Shizune was already sound asleep. He carefully laid her back on the futon, got up, and went to catch some fresh wind out on the porch.

…

The roosters crowed to signal the coming of a new day.

Shizune opened her eyes, sat up, stretched, and yawned. She noticed that Naruto was sitting beside his futon. He seemed fighting to maintain his sitting posture. There were dark circles around his eyes. His eyelids fluttered in drowsiness. She suddenly noticed her open robe and her exposed cleavage. She thought that Naruto had stayed up to watch her. Who knew what he had seen. She hurriedly fixed her robe, reached out, and slapped Naruto.

"Pervert!"

Naruto started. "Pervert? Where? Where?"

"What are you doing sitting there all night?"

Naruto sighed in relief. "I thought there really was someone."

"Did you see? Did you see? You took advantage of me while I was asleep, didn't you?"

"What? No! I stayed up because I was worried someone might attack us while we slept." He rubbed the red patch on his cheek. "That hurts."

Shizune blushed and smiled apologetically. "Is that so? I'm sorry. I thought...I'm sorry." She realized something. "Wait! If you stayed up all night, that means you saw me..."

"Ah, that. Don't worry, I understand that you don't want other people to know. I promise that I'll die not telling that to anyone. Trust me."

"Please, please. I really don't want other people to know. I'd rather run naked across Konoha than let someone know about it." A beat. "I mean, if I have no other choice."

"You were talking about your parents."

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't remember the details anyway. Master Tsunade picked me up from the street. She has been my parent ever since. I just developed that habit out of the blue. One day, Master Tsunade was laughing at me after she had witnessed me talking in my sleep. I never succeeded in getting rid of that habit."

"You should only get rid of a habit if it is bad. Besides, talking about your parents in your sleep only proves how much you loved them."

Now who's older, she thought. Most kids his age often make fun of other people's quirks and habits. But, Naruto was different. He was sensitive. He knew what other people needed, how other people wanted to be treated. Shizune looked at him in a new light. She smiled. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto yawned. "Let's go down and grab something to eat."

She let go of her robe. The move exposed her cleavage again. When she looked up to see how Naruto would react, she found that Naruto was already sleeping. She shook her head and laid him down on the futon. _If you keep being like that with me, I might actually fall in love with you._

She had already. She just didn't know, yet.

…

They continued their surveillance in the village, but, unfortunately, they couldn't find any lead. The people just simply knew it as a rumor. No one had actually seen the Akatsuki in the village.

It was afternoon when Naruto and Shizune went back to the inn. They entered their room with a look of disappointment on their faces.

"We have been surveying the village for two days, but there's still no concrete information regarding Akatsuki. Could it be that Konoha had been misled?" Naruto said.

"I don't know. Maybe that spy last time had already told them about us."

"If that was true, why haven't they attacked us, yet?"

Suddenly, a chain shot into the porch's sliding door and wound around Shizune's body. In the blink of an eye, the chain retracted and pulled Shizune into the sliding door, destroying it. The chain continued to retract, pulling Shizune along with it, until a hand grabbed the chains across Shizune's back in midair. Shizune was unconscious now. Naruto ran outside and saw Madara standing on top of a post.

"Madara!" Naruto blurted out. He frowned. Was this really Madara? Something about him was not right.

"Oh, if it isn't Naruto-kun! How are you?" Madara said.

"Put Shizune-san down!"

"No. I want you to know what I do to nosy people like you. You should have just let us alone. We are doing business here. Do you know why this place is thriving with tourists? That's because we are protecting the village from bandits and criminals. This is a mutual understanding between the Akatsuki and the village."

"We will leave! Please, just spare Shizune-san."

"It's too late. You should have regretted going here in the first place."

Shizune opened her eyes. "Madara!"

"Hi, sweetie! How are you?"

"Put me down, you pervert!"

"I don't want to do that, sweetheart. Ah, I know. What about this? Naruto-kun, let's have a trade. If you give up yourself to us, I'll let her go. How does it sound?"

Shizune was horrified. "No! Naruto, don't listen to him! He will not keep his words!"

"What do you think? Is this woman worth dying for?" Madara said.

"Naruto, listen," Shizune said. "Your life is ten times more important than mine. Please, think carefully. If you die here, Konoha might lose in the war. Forget about me and escape!"

"The damsel in distress has said her speech. What do you think?"

"All right. Let her go," Naruto said.

"Oh, you really are an idiot. You'll give your life to a useless bitch like her?"

"Don't talk that way about Shizune-san! She's very important to me. Now, let her go. If you hurt her in anyway, I'll promise you that you'll suffer in my hands."

"Naruto..." Shizune whispered. She didn't know what feeling to entertain first: joy at Naruto's concern for her or fear at Naruto's impending demise. Her heart was hurting in her chest. Out of place but she couldn't help it. The element she had been waiting for had just come: how he valued her. Basing it to his action just now, there was no mistaking it that he deemed her very important. Worth dying for in this villain's words.

With a jolt it came. Her heart answered back. When did it start, she didn't know or care. Only the truth mattered. She loved him.

Madara got intimidated by Naruto's stare. "Blah, blah, blah. You have a way with words. Fine."

Madara raised his free hand and a chain shot out his sleeve. It wound around Naruto's body. Madara let go of Shizune and she fell to the ground.

"Now come here and die!" Madara yelled.

Madara flicked his wrist and the chain retracted, pulling Naruto along with it. Madara snapped his free arm and a kunai sprung into his hand. As Naruto came, he plunged the kunai, aiming at Naruto's throat. When the tip was about to touch Naruto's skin, a bright ball of electricity shot out from Madara's chest which stopped his movements at once. He couldn't help but let go of Naruto. Naruto crashed to the ground.

"So, you're the fake Madara who has been using our name to plunder for money," an ominous voice said.

"This voice...Uchiha Sasuke?" the impostor said.

"Die."

Sasuke grabbed the impostor's heart and crushed it. He let go of the corpse and looked down at Naruto.

"I see that you're still a fool who will throw away your life for your friends," Sasuke said. The wind tossed his dark hair. His stare was cold and piercing. The Sharingan made it more awful.

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered.

"I can kill you here and now, but it will be just a waste of time. Don't think that you can already go against me at your current level." After saying that, Sasuke disappeared.

"Sasuke, wait! Sasuke!" It was no use. "Shit." Naruto hurriedly broke out from the chain and ran to Shizune. He helped Shizune out of the chain around her. She was crying. "Shizune-san? Are you all right?"

"You fool! Why are you so dumb? For goodness sake, you could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry."

"I was so worried about you. I thought that I'll never see you again."

"I'm sorry."

"Damn it! Loving an idiot like you is giving me a hard time."

Naruto was taken aback. "Huh?"

Shizune stood up and wiped her tears. Naruto stood behind her.

"Shizune-san, what did you say?" Naruto asked.

Shizune abruptly turned around and planted a loud kiss on his lips. Naruto blinked at that.

"That's for saving me. Now, let's go home. I have enough of this foolishness."

As Naruto composed himself, he felt a murderous intent aimed at him. He looked around and saw Momoko glaring on top of the fence.

"You asshole! You unfaithful son of a bitch! I followed you here all the way from Konoha and this is what you will show me! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Hey, wait! What unfaithful? You are just misunderstanding things!"

"Too late! I just saw you kiss Shizune-san! Prepare yourself, you pervert!"

"Wait! That's a part of our cover! Help me, Shizune-san!"

"You're not going to get away from me!"

Naruto ran away with all his might, shouting for help to anyone who might hear.

….

Tsunade was wide eyed after hearing the story.

"He thought that I was still acting, then," Shizune said, looking into the distance. "I took advantage of that and kept my feelings from him. So, when he asked me out, I shunned his advance. Now, I regret it. I should've gone with him. He was honestly infatuated with me. I could see it in his eyes."

"I didn't have the vaguest idea that Naruto had a crush on you."

"Surprise, surprise." And she giggled. "What do you think? Could it have worked between us?"

"He made you fall in love with him. If you gave him a chance, then, I think it could have."

Shizune began to cry. "He was so gentle and sensitive and caring. He was like a dream. I was so touched when he threw away his life to save mine. Nobody has ever done it for me. Nobody."

"Everyone will miss him so much."

Now, Shizune was crying even louder. "I loved him, Master. I loved him very much."

Tsunade knew that no words would quench the sadness of her apprentice. All she could do was listen to Shizune as she sang the haunting melody of grief. She closed her eyes and endured.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. SOME GOOD THING

Early that morning of the third day, other countries' representatives arrived at Konoha. It was Naruto's burial day. The preparations had been finished. Tsunade had approved of the casket made of ebony, where Naruto's body would be laid in, to be carried around the village so that every villager could see him off to his final destination. The sky was remarkably clear, without a hint of clouds, a Sailor's Sky. It was on earth that the clouds were around; only that they were in the form only felt, not seen. Every villager wore black. No stores were open. No classes in schools. The day was special.

The villagers were surprised to see the Yukikage, clad in white robe with the character for "Snow" on her hat painted in blue, her eyes a pretty pair of gray, skin as white as the element she represented, manners as soft as a feather. She walked with an entourage of fifty high-class shinobis.

There was also the Tetsukage, leader of the Hagakure, the Hidden Village of Blades, wearing his most expensive black robe sewn with intricate spade patterns around the hems, the character for "Iron" painted in white on his black hat, a man in his sixties possessing a frightening pair of black eyeballs with irises of metal gray, a forged steel mask covering his face in the typical assassin-type design. He ambled with an entourage of twenty samurais and fifteen special ops class shinobis.

These two leaders were the last to arrive. The Kazekage, Gaara, had been in the village since the other day, talking with Naruto in the clear glass when no one could see, whispering promises and admiration to his personal hero that in a sudden had left the living realm.

The Mizukage had arrived two hours ago. She was a beautiful woman in her thirties, a prodigy, beauty and brains. Her blue robe contrasted the grief on her face. Naruto had brought her back on her tracks when she had doubted her effectiveness as Mizukage. Naruto had accepted her eccentric nature of being a maniac for attention, saying to her, "As long as you make yourself shine in ways not offensive to children, your attitude of being greedy for attention will never ruin your reputation. Anyway, it's important to a Mizukage to be popular. I, too, am hungry for attention, but I'm not good as you in getting it. Sometimes I even piss off people because of that."

"But I also want men to pay attention to me," she had replied.

Naruto laughed at her. "They are always paying attention, but you know us men. Most of us just keep it secret."

"Do you find me attractive, Naruto?"

Naruto scratched at his cheek for an itch only existent when he was shy. He looked away. "You…you could say that."

She suddenly kissed him on the cheek, stood up, and faced Naruto with regal authority. "Now, shinobi of Konoha, have a safe trip home. I…Please, visit me sometime, okay. I really enjoyed our conversations."

She hadn't expected that it would be the last conversation she would ever make with the man she owed her resolve from. She had cried inside her room provided by Tsunade after seeing him in the cold glass.

The Raikage had the smallest entourage. The large old man with a white goatee and spear-shaped moustache had only his brother Killer Bee and four other shinobis with him. Not that it would make a difference in their security. He and his brother were strong enough to take care of everything. Besides, being in Konoha, they knew that they were safe, not to mention the truce which had already taken effect.

Last night, Killer Bee had stood for twenty minutes in front of Naruto, just staring at him. When he was about to leave, he put his right hand over the glass directly above Naruto's face. He left one of his seven swords beside the glass encasement and went back to his room. For him, Naruto had been a brother, a disciple, and a friend. Naruto was the only other Jinchuriki—container—that was able to control the massive evil chakra in him. In that aspect, they had had a strong bond. He would treasure that bond forever.

One of the three leaders that had cried after seeing Naruto—the Mizukage and the Kazekage were the other ones—was the Tsuchikage, the short old man with a severe disposition. The moment he arrived, limping to the encasement, supported by two of his personal nurses, his big nose crinkled and clear snot came out. Then, without caring for reputation or shame, he sobbed. "Among the children I spent a little time in my life, the boy with the head of the sun and eyes of the sky was the only one who so courageously revived the person I was born as. I had forgotten who I was and led a life of severity and perfection. He came and reacquainted me to the child I had been once—the clumsy, no-good child who only thought of making his dream come true," he had told Tsunade. "I consider him my grandson. I love him and will miss him. I thank Konoha for giving me the chance to share a part of my life with an amazing boy." Tsunade knelt down and embraced him, telling him that she understood.

The ceremony started at nine of the clock. There had been a small dispute over the selection of the people who would carry the casket. In the end, Tsunade had given Sakura, as Naruto's closest friend, the authority to select. She had selected Shikamaru of the Nara Clan, Neji of the Hyuuga Clan, Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan, Sai, a former root ANBU and a friend, Umino Iruka, Naruto's first trusted teacher, Rock Lee, a rival, Yamato, the substitute handler of Team Kakashi, and lastly Kakashi, who had watched over Naruto as a teacher and as a father.

A young priestess led the procession. She carried Naruto's forehead protector on a pillow. Two ANBUs held up the Konohagakure's flag with the swirling leaf emblem and the flag of the Land of Fire behind her. Then, it was Naruto's casket. The seven Kages were in two neat lines behind his casket. After them were Naruto's loving friends and the villagers.

The first step was signaled by a loud beat from the drums, and then music filled the quiet air. It was the same music used in the procession for Chiyo, an elder of Sunagakure. The sad melody started with slow notes that aimed for the sadness, but also gave the feeling of longing, and a wish for the departing to have a safe journey. Smooth as water with seamless transitions, the notes reached the ears of every people present in the event. Like a hand it gripped the heart, like a blade it cut the soul, and like the sky it lit the mind, stirred memories, pulling them out one by one from the subconscious. With the song in the air, the emotions couldn't be contained. Faces gleamed with tears and breaths rang with quiet whimpers of grief.

Naruto's casket was placed at the center of the court in front of the Phoenix Temple just below the sculpted faces of the Hokages in the mountain. The Twelve Great Monks of Konoha, old and sagely in their appearance, clad in their red robes with large sandalwood beads around their necks, formed a large C in front of the casket and began to pray. The serene eyes of the people below the platform watched. The hums from each of the monks blending in a baritone that was good to hear were discarded by ears. They were thinking of Naruto. What the monks were doing was for them just a formality. The most important was the impending departure of Naruto's body into the darkness of the earth. Somehow they had identical urges to flee so that they would be spared from the pain of watching helplessly as their hero's body was being lowered into the ground. However, they knew that they wouldn't flee, be there that urge or not. Until the last, they would be with Naruto. At least, wherever he was, he would think that they loved him as he had loved them. At least, they could do what they could not when he was still alive. This was their last chance to show their appreciation. They would give him what he had always wanted: _to be acknowledged by the whole village._

…

The burial was a solemn event.

…

The next morning, Sakura woke up with tears in her eyes. She had dreamed of Naruto. Her mother had let her sleep without demanding anything from her like eat or take a bath. She thought her love for her mother had increased because of that.

She rotated her head towards her lamp table and reached out for the framed picture of Team Kakashi. Now, she was all alone. Sasuke had been the first to disappear from her life. Now, it was Naruto. She wondered how she could endure another morning with only herself as companion. Thinking about it, she had relied on Naruto too much that she hadn't thought of what she would do when the time came that she had to fend for herself. She missed him, already. Usually, she would be at the window early in the morning, waiting for Naruto who regularly jogged around the village. Every morning as he passed by her house, he would shout, "If you sleep too much, you'll get fat!" not knowing that she secretly waited for him to pass by. It had been a routine. And now, that sweet, little ritual would never happen again.

She got out of bed and washed her face. In the kitchen, she arrived on her mother unconsciously stirring her coffee, looking out of the window. She found it strange to see her mother like that.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Haruno looked at her, trying to give a small smile. "Hi, honey! Good morning!"

"You could have said that more energetically." She sat beside her mother.

"How are you?"

Sakura put her hand over her mother's. "Mom, I'm okay. Honest. I'm a little bit sad, but I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

Mom nodded. "If you say so. What do you want to eat?"

She finally realized that her mother hadn't made breakfast, yet, unlike the usual. "Anything, I guess. A hot chocolate for starters."

"Okay. I'll make something for you." Mrs. Haruno stood up. She went to make Sakura a cup of hot chocolate. Once finished, she put the frying pan on the stove and fried some bacon and eggs. Sakura sipped her chocolate quietly, watching the clouds roll by outside. Mrs. Haruno set the plate with the eggs and bacon on the table. "I'll cook some rice. Could you wait a little while?"

As her mother went to wash the rice cooker, Sakura said, "It's all right, Mom. I'll settle for bread. We have some, right?"

"I think there are leftovers from last night. But, is it really all right?"

"It's fine."

Mrs. Haruno heated the bread in the oven and brought it to the table. Both of them began to eat.

Sakura stood up after she had finished two breads. "I should be going now, Mom."

"It's still too early."

"I will drop by Naruto's grave before going to the hospital."

"I see. Take care, then."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

After taking a bath, Sakura was on her way.

…

Naruto's grave was at the center of a patch of land in front of the Phoenix Temple. The grave was marked by a small obelisk erected at the center, surrounded on the ground by white blocks of sediment arranged in a circular pattern. The patch of land was fenced with wrought iron coated with melted brass, and now the sun glinted on the metal fence, making it appear like gold.

Sakura was surprised to see Gaara standing in front of the obelisk. Temari and Kankuro stood at the fence, obviously trying to ignore what Gaara was doing.

Gaara noticed her presence. "Sakura-san, good morning to you."

"H-hi. I thought you already left yesterday."

"No. I stayed for another day. It will be a long time before I can visit him again." Gaara produced three sticks of incense, lit them up, and planted them in the jar of sand where few consumed sticks of incense were. "This is my last chance to say my thanks to him."

"This is a little surprising."

Gaara faced her. "Do you still have a grudge against me?"

Sakura blushed under his stare. It was sincere in its intensity. "What do you mean?"

"I did attack Konoha once. Haven't you forgotten it, yet?"

"No. Of course, not!"

"Then why is it surprising for you to see me here?"

"It's just that I've never known that you value Naruto this much."

"Ah. Yes. I'm sorry. I am what I am now because of him. I owe him a lot, Sakura-san. He was my savior." He cast him a meaningful glance. "I take it that you were his girlfriend." It was more of a question.

Sakura's face reddened. "No! I was only his friend!"

"You sound like Temari when confronted with the same question."

Temari threw a rock at him, but his sand floated from his gourd and caught it in midair.

"Stop it before I drag you out of here, you stupid brother!" Temari said.

Off Sakura's confused look, Gaara said, "I see that you can't believe my older sister can treat me like this, now. As I said, Sakura-san, I'm not the same killer I was. I'm now the leader of Sunagakure. I found it fun to tease people around me every now and then. And because it will be a very long time until I am again able to talk with you, I will tell you a little secret. Temari was in love with Naruto and she had cried over him many times."

"Gaara!"

Sakura giggled. Gaara offered her a small smile. "I hope that we can be friends, Sakura-san. I apologize for my cold attitude towards you and the others in the past." He offered his hand.

Sakura took it. "Of course, we can. I promise to visit if I have time."

"I'll not look forward to that. Come, but never promise. You're always welcome anytime. Bring some of your friends and I'll be sure to throw a huge welcoming party."

"All right. Then, I'll not promise, but I'll count on the party."

"Goodbye, Sakura-san." Gaara went to his siblings. Temari pinched his cheek and he uncharacteristically apologized. He gave Sakura a nod before carrying on.

That small conversation with Gaara lightened the burden in her chest. Naruto had accomplished one of his dreams: having faithful friends. Maybe, out there, wherever he was, he was seeing this. She was sure he was happy. Maybe, now, she could accept that no matter what she did, he would never come back. Even if it was painful, she would try.

…

Momoko had been waiting for Tsunade ever since the crack of dawn. She was outside the closed office, crossed arms, and enduring the impatience that so itched her dark skin. The hallway was quiet. Nobody was strolling to and fro, unlike in usual weekdays. Outside, she could see the leaves being ruffled by the wind and the sky was clear.

"Man, when will someone show up?" she muttered, staring with resentment at the stairway leading to the fourth floor. She tried to imagine seeing someone—anyone—coming up and greeting her, and then she sighed. What she was trying to do was childish. "They're so late."

A few seconds after, Shizune showed up, her head bobbing as she ascended the stair. "Momoko-chan?" she said as she approached her.

"Shizune-san!"

"Have you been waiting for Master Tsunade?"

"Yes. Where is she?"

"The question should be if she would show up. She told me that she would not come today. I'm sorry. She wanted to be alone to think through things. What is it that you want from her?"

Momoko was disappointed. "It's nothing, really. I'll just come back tomorrow, then."

"It's not 'nothing,' right? You would not wait like this, if it was. I will tell Master Tsunade if it's really important."

Momoko stared at Shizune for a time. She was debating with herself. "I'm not sure if you will believe me."

"Then you are also not sure if I _won't_ believe. Come on, tell me."

"My instincts have been bothering me ever since last night. It's…it's…I can't tell it, after all."

"You're intriguing me, Momoko-chan. My heart is starting to beat fast in my chest. Is it something like you just discovered the 'Lost Scroll' or 'Mimune's Treasure'?"

"No! Of course, not. It's not like that at all. I can't explain it. It just occurred to me. It's…I don't know how to call it. A hunch, maybe? Premonition? I don't know. But, you know about my clan, right? The general knowledge about our animal instincts? It's that."

"You are scaring me, Momoko. Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"I feel…I feel that Naruto is still alive."

Shizune frowned. "That's not a good joke to start the day, Momoko. Don't go crazy on me this early in the morning. We just held Naruto's burial yesterday."

"I knew you would not believe me. It's too farfetched. But, Shizune-san, I always feel like this whenever there is an incoming storm or an earthquake, a calamity, a dispute…danger. This is the same feeling I get when something terrible is about to happen to me. Shizune-san, right now, I have that same feeling or whatever it is that you might call it. It itches inside of me. I feel that Naruto is still alive."

"But, you saw him, didn't you? I saw him, too, and I couldn't have mistaken him for someone else. Momoko, Naruto is dead. Aren't you just denying that?"

"No. I will not deny that it was him. But still…"

"I know you're still upset with what happened. It's hard for everyone to accept that he is dead, but you should try your best to move on. Momoko, he wouldn't like it if you kept on being like this. Let him go, okay?"

Momoko nodded. "I-I'll try."

"Don't tell this to Master Tsunade. Naruto was like a son to her. Also, she is not like me. She might hurt you if she hears about this."

"I-I understand."

To be continued …..


	5. Meeting new world and new people

only 17 years old, Senel Coolidge is a skilled fighter and adept in iron eres. He also excels at piloting boats and swimming due to his years battling monsters and patrolling the seaways as an Alliance marine. He has a strong will and is highly focused, never backing out of a commitment. Because he tends to act without explanation, others often mistake him as being unsociable; however, his kinder, more friendly side gradually becomes apparent as the game progresses. His adoptive "sister" Shirley has been his only family for roughly five years. While adrift in the ocean one day, the two of them come across an ancient vessel. The chance encounter draws them into a struggle whose outcome will determine the fate of the world. Shirley Fennes is Senel's adoptive sister. She is delicate and frail, allergic to ocean water and even sea breezes. Due to her introverted nature, others often view her as timid and fearful, but her sense of determination knows no equal.

The night,

There is a big type wooden ship which is come from the specific islands .in that two people on that ship .the first person is the 17 years old boy is name is Senel skilled fighter and adept in iron skin is thin brown ,eye lance like dark or thin blue,his hair is white,he coverd his body light white type of shirt which descibed I to difficult hard his shoulder shide heavy small type of machine part .in middle of shirt is light thin red slide the composte just like zig zag second peson is boat commander.

In their surround people is same as ordinary people came on the boat. But some times they were surrounded by a them to captor that sea monsters. They look different and most powerful .no ordinary human can defeat on man on the boat says that, "there are two of them! Surround there no need to rush them! Make sure we can get at least one". The monsters are only look light dolphin but they have wings and their teeth look like bloody thin gs, they were eyes are show dark.

Suddenly Senel go fast behind the man who take the pole to capture that monster . Senel jump to the boat up behind the the sea monster .his right arm glowing like shining light then he tale to take full amount to strike that monster head .his hated that monster head, then monster suddenly go rush on into the water. Ten Senel back to the boat .the he says loudly, "let's finish this quickly". Other then another sea monster takes attack from his behind, but Senel easily dodge them. Senel grab his monster tail and stroke them to the in water again, in there people think that what type this guy? He cans easily avoiding monster attack! How can get so power he is!

It is the EREN , the user is drawn into energy from the air give the straight in to hoes body. it is a technique that can only be used by those who are chosen.

The marine troopers like Senel make our work so easier but he is mysterious guy, he doesn't tell anyone that were he came from but he is impressive brat that the people were murmured the

Senel fight finished in few seconds. He says "phew commander"

Commander shouted to him that he didn't follow the order again. But Senel it doesn't matter he would think that town is safe so he didn't think about them orders. this work the seal is doing to continue three years but sometimes he think its burning .the commander didn't irrupted his attitude he think the work goes easily so he cant punished to him. Sometimes commander confused his attitude. Since the work is finished so .he horribly com to the back inland were the Shirley is waiting for him.

In the island in there is small city near the beach the women walking in the town and m sot of the men to her that weird sees. Person is girl which is 16 years old her name is Shirley Fennels. His hear band is band is light pink heat type .her wearing pink type skirt and dark brown half pant but his skirt is full on her till ground, her hair is light yellow, three pony tails her hair his floe on his eye is same type color that I mention in also she wear blank thin jacket.

She think that she couldn't came out to his house bcoz people are staring to her he feel so one person commented that, what a nice lady, you have a beautiful hair, she flushed that man face thin small red line come suddenly Senel come him behind and grab his hand and say,'don't you dare finger on Shirley".then Senel grab her hand and go away for that think that, "this first time I aver behaved like this".

Senel lectured to her that how was it? Going town without me. She could answer that I could find some work that I can do. Sorry I didn't thing much attaintion to it sudden you think a job .

Shirley answer that you could do such dangerous job to earn money for us that not right think so I can do jon as Senel explained to Shirley that,"ican't allow you know you can't work in the port town like sea breeze here is strong and there are sailor wet to sea water all over the place,that sea water is poisonous to your feel so sadly" .then Senel smiled to her says. it ok you didn't do anything bad when I'll take out when ever I have a day off. You were bore in house synced your are talking care of the house. Then Shirley smiled to him and says thank you. Suddenly bell rang, he got up to go this work, he says to her I have to go work take care of youself, hhe go to her opposite directions.

Some day off two off them go out town go inside of forest. Shirley was happy that she has spend time with Senel .Senel go to some river were anyone cannot see humor her bacoz fresh water is healthy for Shirley.

When he goes to way of river side some monster come behind them. Senel was since them. he quickly turn them and go straight them face to face his fist was glowing .then he heated him that monster .the monster flying out on the air but turn his face then he sees that one off the monster grabbed Shirley goes were there in that direction were is the river she screamed Senel go straight away from that monster but some monster has block his way's

Senel shouted,"Shirley"

Shirley shouted,"Senel"

Senel fighting continuously fighting one by one monster. Other case Shirley consciously shouted his names. then someway form distance narrator heard girl shouted, he wake up and follow to the way were she shouted .the monster continuously running his way he captured Shirley. But his way was block the man has throw some kunai to block his way .suddenly monster stopped he turned his way see that the man spicy hair, blue eye it was none them he was uzumaki was sitting on the tree branch.

Naruto jump on the ground and face to the monster who the grab the turn her eyes see that blended boy standing there .Naruto shouted that let go her otherwise I have to kill you. Monster not here the Naruto says .monster rushed to wards Naruto.

Naruto sighed .he closed his eyes took hand his pouch take a kunai and he rushed toward the monster. Monster cannot see Naruto .his speed like air the monster hand were the monster grab her. She let out his grab throw in the air suddenly Naruto catched her in the air easily his moved to the ground softly.

Naruto says to her are you okay?

Her knobbed .then the monster scream so loudly rushed towards Naruto .Naruto quick since him turn to the monster. He say to girl,"go around take a safe place I shall fight this monster. She nobbed and go behind the tree, Naruto dodged monsters first attack but the tree was heavily crushed.

Naruto think that the monster was truly strong then he make hand sign ,"shadow clone justu"another Naruto appered besides him .the monster saw that Naruto right hand become small blue rushed towared Naruto .but too late the blue object was complete .then Naruto rushed towards the monsters which his speed monster can't see .he instantly appered to the monster. Naruto hit his right hand with the blue object. and he shouted Rasengun.

The monster throw away form blow was powerful that monster kill instanly fall on the ground serval 3 to 4 tree withbranches of trees .the monster heavily blooding .the saw this fight behind the came out from tree go towards to Naruto .Naruto turn his head toward her.

Girl says that,"that was amazing fight, I can't see your speed .thank you for very much to save me. Then Naruto says it's my pleasured .can't allowed it when beautiful girl demanding the help .I will came towards for you. he says that ,then the girl was blushed for his commented but sometimes she goes to the unconscious .Naruto sees that she fall on the ground he suddenly grabbed her ,and says that what happen to you .Naruto question to the girl. Girl answers that, plz go to river were some distance away from nobbed then he grabbed her into his arms rushed towards the river.

Some times latter Naruto reached towards river ,then girl moved away form his hand Naruto softly lean her to ground .girl slowly walking on the river but Naruto grabbed her what are you doing ? you will die if going to the river .but she says, nothing happen to me believe it .barite here kind of word then Naruto moved the girl hand .the girl smiled to him she jumped in the water .but Naruto running the river sideway watching that the girl nothing going to hurt. but Naruto eye was sees that the girl body was glowing light blue ways .then sometimes she regain conscious she sees that Naruto watching to her .she blushed turn away and says don't looking at me. Naruto shook and says sorry I was worried about you suddenly jump into the water. So came to see you. then he go away from her .waiting for her come out .some time latter she came out .Naruto smiled to him says thank god you are okay.

Girl slightly blushed and says thank you for saving me and lifted me to the river.

Naruto says that it okay when some needed help always came to help him weather he is any type of people. then girl smiled to him .and asked what your named ,Naruto answer that my name is Naruto uzumaki and says its Shirley says Shirley nice name.

But Naruto sence that some energy came from his behind. Naruto suddenly dodged Senel fist. Senel and Shirley shook that no one can dodge Senel fist but he easily dodge,

Naruto says what is you problem boy? Senel continuous attacking Naruto with his fist but he easily dodge then some time latter Senel quickly came besides her grabbed his shoulder lifted up.

Naruto asked what is your problem boy?Senel answer that, what are you doing with Shirley you Shirley shook his she take shifted to a tree and explain situation the fight,and riverside Senel eye widened he can't trusted anyone in his island butShirley says what happen to hur and how help this man to her .so he can trust the man at least.

Senel apologized his beaviorand says ,thank you for helping her she is my sister so I was over protective and plz forgive me for attacking to you.

Naruto chucked and says its okay every brother doing same way that you doing now .\Senel smiled and said what you name mister, then Naruto answer that its Naruto uzumaki and you are its Senel Coolidge ,the sense answered.

So where you came from? Senel asked to Naruto

I don't know .was when I was open my eyes I landing on grass .I originally came from hidden village of leaf. Both shook ,they never here that type village name. So were you living now ?Senel asked to Naruto. Naruto answer that I don't know where I was. Truth says that was no house soI was searching a town for new house were I was living.

Naruto asked,"what kind of creature that was earlier I never seen this before"

Senel look Naruto an answer that," you are an idiot,these creature uou are talking about this called monster

Naruto shock when heared the word,"MONSTER"said loudly

Senel said don't be so loudly other monsters can heards us .

Shirley said,'Senel Naruto is more powerful then that monster his speed so fast I can't seen ever before and he deafeat that monster in few seconds.

Senel shook what Shirley said then he look Naruto saids so you are not from this world .so you don't know about this worlds rules.

Shirley asked ,"please Senel can we take live from our house for temporary,then Senel shook what Shirley never thrust any man but this is the first time that she thrust look Senel face expression and said I know you worried about me but when iwas in rivwer to take refreshment that time I was alone he never take any pervent .he waited besides river protect me against that monster until I will came out river .he guarded me just like I was his little sister.

Senel look Shirley in shook that she belive him in his mind again she said he is brave , kind ,strong and good man .oh yeah Senel you take him as a training partner .he too strong and speed what I was talking about you can look feel his power what I felt and you will become more powerful when your training partner is Narutowhat do you say Senel.

Senel look at Naruto and think that if Shirley said his man power and strength is amazing so ican let used to his how powerful he has. Then become some plat time with this will be interesting .

Senel asked him so what type worrior are you.

Naruto answer that I am a ninja

Both them shook when he here what type he are,Senel take a fighting stun and Shirley go behind him.

Naaruto shook what are asked question to Senel ,"what wrong "

Senel shouted to Naruto ,"you are that type of ninja who destroys the village not care life of the children make him orphan them how could you killed their parents"you are the baka that never understand how children are suffer heavy pain when they have no parents you know pain what children have suffere.

Naruto become so angry he rushed towards Senel grabbed his collar and said look Senel I m not this dimension who killed people for their enjoyment make children suffered for my time ninja are protect for country save children who are important for the you know I'm also orphan when I was born my parents die I don't know paraental love .also suffer bad childhood was bad that you never imagine.i was treated like so badly .some times people were kill me when iwas age I never thing revenge. protect the people were in his my country home hidden leaf village .then this village accepted me as good ninja. And you thing that I was your time ninja so I may kill that ninja on second who kill there people with there enjoyment will protect every person including you two.

When them hared that kind of speech that Naruto them feel afford ,Shirley thing that he was the man that protect them to the that monster and never behave like he was going to kill me .he was so kind and gender type person never hurt anyone I think that. she sit on the ground and started sobbing and Senel think he was thinking was wrong he protect the Shirley from that monster who capturing him if he was not there then he never seen Shirley ever before. then both look at Naruto .suddenly they look Shirley little sister image in Naruto .they both shook what they seen image girl in latterly murmur her name steela .Naruto blinked said who is steela .she is my little sister .Naruto said oh so what happen to her .both look on the ground Senel said she is dead. Naruto shook and said I m sorry.

Senel said ," it okay she same as you so kind ,gender, smart and strong just like you she is protect everyone just like you.

Naruto blinked and said wow you are very close to her

Senel look on ground and small smile on his lips said" yeah.

'

Shirley little hurly looking on Senel. But Naruto look Shirley and notice it she was hurtled.

There was no sound temporary. and Naruto said its okay past is past is never come in present its both of you.

Senel and Shirley both look at Naruto and feel that loneliness was disappeared small joy enjoying them. they feel like that person was in the front of them.

Senel said, "then it is fixed .Naruto and Shirley look at Senel and said what!

Senel said ," you are living with us and that its final and know that Shirley sure want this .

Naruto look at Shirley and said really and Shirley answer that ,"yeah".

And iwas also wanted a training partner so you are fixed for it, Senel said

Naruto looked both them happily said then lets go to our home .

so Senel and Shirley lifted him to port town and made him to his home is new home. Then Senel says was giving to live you in our house but don't do any harsh thing to Shirley I will kill you. then Naruto sweets came out he saw the brotherhood his sister love and he got up on his the ground and says that no I don't do any such thing to Shirley .she is my sister type okay .Shirley giggled and Senel smiled to him. And one more thing please keep this secret that Shirley's behaviors what happen to the river do you understood. Naruto said yes I understood .and one more thing ,.Naruto said has other that I don't tell anyone. Senel answer, "no but in next morning you will find yourself for job's hardly doing job to earned money for our self for food and seltzer .so you find yourself for a job and earn money so you can lived will get good for yourself. Naruto said that why only myself you give me live in you house so I earning the money and food yourself .now both them shook, not any person can say like that. Then Senel said ,"ok tomorrow in free time want to be friendly match between you and me .want to hear for your power what Shirley talking about .I test my strength on your capacities and Shirley due you wanted watsch a friendly match between me and happily said that you also enjoy the fight right .and iwill not rash on you ok.

What a lovely brother .Naruto says he jumped up and hugged Senel with his chest. Senel said I can't breathe. He says then Naruto removed him to his chest .that Senel take fresh air that why Senel and Shirley both laughing.

Naruto take his bed to the ground and said good night every one

Good night ,both Shirley and Senel says and sleep.

*chapter end *

I hope you like this story .

I was continue updating story but Naruto only know his names techniques and were he came from but he doesn't remember the important thing so I will continue this story you will find out what is important and Shirley and Senel finally trusted Naruto not fully but shortly.

I hoped you liked the story .

I will update this story quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto wake up at morning.

"Good morning Naruto"

"Good morning"Naruto said.

Good morning both of you Naruto said to his hand siver braclet.

"**Good morning Naruto kun**" both Kamiand Yami said his mind .

What is your hand Naruto Shirlay asked.

'Ohh this is shilver braclets my friends give me on my birthday"Naruto lied.

**Flashback **

_**Dark place**_

Naruto awoke in a weightless plain that seemed to stand still, the background was that of space… a dark spiral that was slowly getting bigger made its way into existence near where Naruto was floating. Naruto didn't panic because he had seen this happen before…

"Where am I ?"

"You are in my place my Naruto uzumaki?"a voice said wth cold tone.

Naruto look around were the voice came from but he can't found.,"were you are and why am I here in crappy this place ?answere shouted.

"Shut up kid you want to know why you were here"a voice said with harrashed tone.

Naruto gulp could't make out any word when he heard horrible Naruto nobbed.

Who are you? Why am I here ?were my friends ? I know last time I fighting with Sasuke then what happen ?Naruto asked.

Suddenly the figure come out it was the death god who forth hokage used the justu sealing the Kyubi into Naruto."Kit people call me shanigami"

Naruto eyes widened when he sees his own eyes the death god.

"Naruto first thing to tell you know what happen that fight."

Naruto shocked and remember what happen

Small flash back

_A flash of orange coming past beside her startled Sakura. The orange dived into the depth as she watched over her stretched arm. Her eyes followed the plummeting color down its path to the impending obscurity. Of course, it was Naruto._

_"Naruto!" she bellowed. Kakashi was immediately beside her. A flurry of hand seals and he got a long chain. He threw it down._

_"Catch it, Naruto!" Kakashi ordered._

_"Please, please, reach him," Sakura prayed, unconsciously._

_Naruto plunged like an arrow slicing the air. He could feel the vapor and drops of water from the falls, which looked like a giant feather duster against his stomach. He felt like he had just dived into a river rather than towards a dark abyss quite visible now below. Drops of water clung on his face and his clothes was getting more drenched as the seconds ticked automatically in his head as if there was an actual clock in there. He stretched out his arm to grab Sasuke with utmost difficulty. He noticed the chain Kakashi had thrown dangling an inch from his body. He summoned shadow clones. The first grabbed the chain. Another grabbed the first one's free hand. A third grabbed the second's free hand. It went on and on until Naruto managed to grab Sasuke's bloody robe. He threw his free hand up and the twelfth clone caught it. The impact of the raging falls was enough to sway the chain and the persons holding onto it for dear life._

_"Don't let go, Naruto!" Sakura screamed in a big voice, unwomanly but she didn't care. Naruto was down a hundred to a hundred fifty meters from the precipice. The powerful sound of the falls ate up her voice and she thought for an instant that it hadn't reached Naruto. But he shouted back._

_"Pull us up!"_

_"Hang on!" Kakashi said. He began to pull at the chain._

_"I'll never let go of you," Naruto said to Sasuke._

_Sasuke smiled. "Oh. You will." He touched Naruto's stomach with the tip of Kusanagi._

_"You won't do that, Sasuke," Naruto told him with a tone full of disbelief and fake confidence. He was uncertain, Sasuke could not miss that._

_"You yourself are not sure." Sasuke erased the smile on his face and pushed the blade through Naruto. The Kusanagi cleanly went through Naruto's back. Sasuke, in sheer brutality, twisted the sword to tell Naruto that he was already ending everything between them—the friendship, the bond, the brotherly love. It was all useless now as they were about to die and be born again not knowing who they had been in the past. Naruto stared at him with __utter__ bewilderment, but there was still a glint of hope in his eyes that irritated him. Naruto opened his mouth to speak. Blood splashed on Sasuke's face. His cold charcoal-black eyes became a notch frightening against the crimson liquid that completely covered his face._

_"I'm sorry I can't…I can't save you," Naruto muttered. Then he did something Sasuke was not expecting. He smiled. "You can still save yourself." With that he closed his eyes. The clones turned into smoke. Gravity pulled at them again. They began to fall._

_"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked._

_"Shit!" Kakashi hissed._

_It came back. That warm feeling he had felt when his brother smiled at him with hope instead of disgust the night of the Uchiha massacre. It all came back like a hammerblow. Naruto brought it back and he felt his heart opening up to do something he hadn't done for eight years. He cried. Now he was regretting it. What he had done. Sasuke refused to hold onto the chain that would save him from the bottomless darkness below. It was finished anyway. What was waiting for him up there on that solid ground was a life of eternal confinement, condemnation, and mockery. Or death. He believed they would shame him in public before they thrust the cold blade of spear into his throat. He had killed Naruto, a hero, and that was all that would matter. His previous crimes would shrink into the size of an ant or more, into oblivion. They would not care if he had ransacked an entire village and killed children and old folks. They would not __see__ that. He had killed Naruto and they would kill him because of that. Only that. So, he closed his eyes. Finally, he could rest. It was finished. He dropped his sword and it plummeted ahead of him. It was a very long fall._

_Sakura stood up. "No, no, no, no, no!" she said as if it was a chant. "Naruto!" she called out amidst the roaring falls. "Naruto!"_

Flashback end

So am I dead Naruto said he look down with in deression,he can't protect his friends.

"Half true and Half False for You Naruto"Shinagami said.

Naruto blinked and look towards Shinagami and said " what do you mean"

The guy name Sasuke he stab you in stomach in fall in river before you fall into water my friend Kamiand Yami grab you before you fall in river and Yami used his power in that river the fake body Naruto uzumaki fall in the river. The river your friends searching they founded your dead fake body and they suppose you are you are alive .

Naruto was I raged he tried to attack Shinagami but some visibl force block hhoolded his whole body.

WHY YOU! Naruto shouted. why did you do this to me ?

Shinagami smirked and said "take it is easy brat I have a reason to do this"

Naruto clamed down and said "what the reason."

There is another world is legacy and there is goddess women called Neriffis .she is very kind,faithful and gorgeous and vice attractive you can't is the water goddess .in that univers all the People respect her .She is very powerful then any other women in this or explaned.

Naruto stared at Shinagami how he explained neriffis.

"What"Shinagami said wrong

No but you saying that explanation of neriffis like you like neriffis don't you !Shinagami blushed and look away to hide his blushed.

Naruto laughed and said I don't know the dead god has fallen in love some lady like name neriffis.

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT" Shinagami shouted with his embarrassment ."listen why the main reason is the nerrffis power turning into darkness that reason I don't know .some reason I don't find out the reason I want you find out the why she doing that"Shinagami explained.

"But why I do that job and you can find better and powerful man better than me "Naruto said.

Brat the first reason I want to show you the future what happen the hiiiden leaf and other hidden village Shinagami done some hand sign the bright flash doing all closed his eye block that light but when he opened his eyes he could seen the burned hidden leaf village and all his friends was other hidden viallges are same condition what that happen in konaha the dead people lying on the floor all the ground was coverd by red there is blonde women same age as Naruto dark blue eyes she wear the white half pant light blue kimono red shaded his skin was same as light almost like hinata .Naruto look into her was her surrounding was dark power .but he look into her eye was so much pain and hurt she face so sad.

She suddenly said "why brother why did you do this"

Naruto blinked before he could say something the light was faded and he returned to the dark place and straight wass Shinagami.

What was that ?and who is she ? Naruto asked.

"Brat you saw that was future if you can find out the reasons behind her then you should tried to stop future will safe the second she was kid who was container of goddhess not like seal but she has herited the soul of neriffi.

"Okay so why did you chose me" Naruto asked.

Brat I watch you all the 15th years the people were treated you demon but you can't become angry and hurt the people but in opposite you belive that you were not demon you change the people like Negi the hyuga ,hinata become confidence ,you bring back tsunade,you protect change and protect Gaara just like brother,you changed the Nagato and every friend that your do not hurt him and always says never give up that the spirit that build up commintment

Naruto blushed and rubbed his headand said "thanks and okay I could do this job beacuse I want to protect my friends who was family for me"

"That the spirit boy"Shinagami said."ohh you want to protect your girl friends too"

"What was you saying I don't have girl friends" Naruto said.

"Ohh you don't know ahh well just time pass you would find out"Naruto blinked and look at shinagami "find what"before shinagami answered Naruto another question interrupt him.

"By the who heal me" Naruto said."who is Kamiand Yami "

"Brat Kamiand Yami both heal you and I explained who they are in detail."

" as my avatar you will receive the power of fire… you may use my powers to bring justice to the evil ones… as Yami's and Kami's apprentice… you will be able to control the power of darkness and light… also… as my avatar it will be entrusted to you that when you kill a person of great evils… then you send his soul to me… you will be given natural senses that allow you to tell if someone is good or bad… the eviler he is then the higher the reward you get for giving me his soul…" Shinigami said, Naruto slightly snapped out of his shock…

Naruto-San… now if you would so kindly follow me… Kamiand Yami await you…" Shinigami said as he led Naruto through a rip in time and space. When they came out Naruto was buzzed… that trip was really cool…

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted as Shinigami couldn't keep it in any more and let out a dark, dry chuckle… although Naruto knew it was a friendly, kind chuckle…

Naruto heard giggling coming to his right, as he looked over to them he gasped in surprise. There was two female's standing there as they giggled, the first woman was around twenty one years old… she wore a white dress with red symbols for 'Kami' on her shirt. The second wore a red dress with white symbols for 'Yami' on her shirt.

The one known as 'Kami' had white/silvery hair that sparkled, her eyes were gold with a silver pupil… she had a pale complexion and was undeniably pretty.

The one known as 'Yami' had long red hair that went down to a little above the waist, her eyes were bright red with an orange pupil… she had a tanned complexion and was also unrealistically pretty

"Wow Kamisama Yamisama you looks so awesome ,beautiful and kindly love ladies"Naruto said and thank you for healing me.

"Y-Yami-Sama K-Kami-Sama?" Naruto asked as he bowed to the two 'movers and shakers'. The two women smiled kindly, they walked up to Naruto and lifted him up.

"There is no need to bow Naruto-Kun… and please call us by the suffix 'Chan'… it would make us a lot more comfortable…" Yami said with a hint of seductiveness. Kamisensed this and glared at her sister. Naruto blushed at the fact that one of the gods who ruled our world was coming on to him.

"We are here to ask him to become our apprentices! Not to ride him till he dies!" Kamisilently shouted to her sister as she pulled her away, out of hearing range… unfortunately the two of the greatest beings in the world forgot that Naruto who still confused. What they are talk about.

Do you want to here Naruto san ? shanigami said and Naruto give some power his so he could here Kamiand Yami conversion.

"And why not? He's a good guy… and we both '_blessed_' him if you know what I mean…" Yami said seductively as Kamiblushed again.

"You're too horny for your own good… although I wouldn't mind riding him either…" Kamisaid as she started to go into thought, Yami saw the nose bleed coming from her sister's nose and decided to poke fun.

"I say we double team him and take him for all he's worth" Yami whispered into her sister's ear making her jump, Kamiwas highly tempted to take her up on that offer. All the while they were talking Naruto's face got redder and redder. And his eyes got wider and wider until he felt they were as big as dinner plates.

"Oh but we can't…" Kamisaid sounding disappointed. "We have to talk to him and all… maybe next time…" Kamisaid to her sister, Yami nodded sadly as well. They both made their way over to a red faced Naruto and a snickering Shinigami.

Both women were confused until Shinigami burst out into full blown laughter and Naruto passed out. Kamiand Yami went extremely red in the face.

"H-how much did he hear?" Kamiasked worriedly. Shinigami stifled his laughing until later.

"He heard every thing!he want to know what yoy are talking about so I give him some short power so he here all your conversation!" Shinigami said as he went back into a laughing fit again. Both girls glared at the death god, who surprising flinched under all the K.I being emitted.

"Wake him up ghosty…" Yami said amused, Shinigami scoffed at the nick name.

"Naruto…" Shinigami cooed. "I have ramen here for you…" he continued to coo, Naruto bolted up and started to rub his eyes.

"Where's ramen-Chan?" Naruto asked groggily, both girls giggled at his antics. Shinigami smirked at his use of suffix for a food.

"Wake up Baka…" Shinigami stated amused, the girls stopped their giggling as Naruto got up. When Naruto saw the girls he blushed and looked away, Yami and Kamidid the same thing. Shinigami was highly amused.

"Naruto-Kun… we offer you the power to become both of our apprentices… you'd become a god on earth… you'd gain the power of both light and darkness… the powers of both angels and devils… you'd be in control of armies of devils and angels… you'd be our champion…" Kamistated with a blush, Yami bit her nail and looked longingly at Naruto who just blushed further under the stares.

"So what can you expect for accepting all this?" Shinagami said.

Naruto closed his eyes and reminds what girl looks like why she is sad and then he recongnised Sasuke who has hungry for powersome thngs reminds what jiraya sensei said kid will is most powerful then anyother power and if you earn power without anyone hardwork that power will waste for reminds you that your will was changed the people not your power"that last words Naruto reminds him his ero sennin.

Naruto open his eyes and look at Shinagami ,Kamiand Yami and said thank you for your offers but I can't Kamiand Yami skock his answer and were Shinagami shiple stared at Naruto.

Why do not want our offers you can become more powerful then anyother ninja ."Yami said.

Naruto look at the Yami said 'when I saw the future there is the girl who is looks so sad and in her eye so much pain I think the reason is power is not solution for all problem.i think the power is that problem for girl so I don't want this power I stop the thing with my own will.i want the power to stop them but when I used your power so I could only kill I want to know why she sad,I want to became strong my own way so thank you for your explained both of them.

Shinagami Yami and Kamismirked that looks Naruto was confused.

"What wrong" Naruto said.

Naruto san you will pass in our test Shinagami heard Naruto was shock and said "What "

Naruto kun if you take accept our power you can't handle that power you will dead in couple of second power only handle for demons not for human

Naruto eye widened and looks at them.

See Naruto san you pass our test so Kamiand Yami will help you for your training and your said.

But anyone I can find out that who they are ?so what happen? I can't handle two beautiful and kind Kamiand Yami blushed.

Don't worry Naruto san Kamiand Yami do you know what to do Shinagami said .both nobbed they steps forward towards Naruto left hand and Yami his right both them blush when they touch each Yami closed his own eyes and murmur some words suddenly the smoke appered towards some were faded both Kamiand Yami were disappeared.

What happen were the Kamichan and Yami chan Naruto said.

"Ohh Naruto you said both of them with chan" .uh"Naruto blushed."don't worry looks your hands."

Naruto blinked he looks his hands the nrmal silver bresslet of each hand.

"Naruto kun I'm your Kamichan your left arm and I'm your Yami chan your left arm"both them teased that Naruto blushed again.

Okay Naruto san you were ready to go your journey I will sent you legacy to find out reasons and stop them okay and Kamiand Yami will help trained you,now are you said.

Yes Kami, Yami and Naruto said.

The vortex open Naruto closed his eyes "I protect you guys belive me"Naruto through

"We are belive you can do Naruto kun" both Kamiand Yami said .

"Thank you "

Naruto opened his eyes and walked towards he stepped .vortax forced to Naruto to moved jump into the vortex then vorax closed.

"Best of luck Naruto san the future in your hands "Shinagami said disappeared.

**Flashbank end**

"So Shirlay where is Senel" Naruto asked.

"He gone to the work Marine troper" Shirlay said.

Suddenly the metel breslet hurt Naruto arm Naruto got attention to the Kamiand Yami.

"Naruto kun we want to talk can you please come in the mind space "."Kamisaid.

Naruto closed his eyes.

In the mind space meeting with Kamiand Yami

"Okay what you want to discuss in the early in the morning" Naruto said.

"**Naruto kun do you know the the blonde girl who destroy our world"** Yami said

Yes who is ?Naruto Yami look each other then look Naruto this new information will shock to him."**the girl is Shirlay** "Kamisaid.

Naruto shock when he heared the person name.

"But she looks so kind and carful person,are you sure is Shirlay person who want to destroy our world".Naruto asked.

Kamiand Yami are both head down and said "**yes she is the person that destoy your world"**.Kamisaid

"**So what you want now you want kill her**!" Yami asked..

Naruto sighed and take a deep breath and said""no I said before I want find out what her reasons to destoy our world n so that I never go back my words that my nindo"

Kamiand Yami both smile at Naruto,that what he heard about this boy through Shinagami was true,never give attitude come from his mother and father looks those things are fallen into Naruto.

"**Okay you have to go because the Sesel was listening your conversation with Shirlay".**Yami said.

Okay by Kamichan and Yami chan Naruto said and disappeared both women are blushing he called suffix with chan.

In th out side

"What happen" Shirlay asked curiously look at Naruto who not answer her several time.

"I'm okay" Naruto said and" you can come out Sesel I know you are behind the door"

Shirlay blinked look at the door when door open person arrived is none of other than Sesel Shirlay look Shirlay eye widened.

"How did you find out that I'm behind the door" Sesel asked.

"Well I only guees oviously every brother can't lived her sister someone stranger I'm I right" Naruto nobbed.

"So you two were done breakfast" both but food stock so low we kardly had manage to gave you this served the plate towards Naruto there was roll bin and lillte pastry.

Naruto look at them don't worry keep the food for dinner" I had to find my job earned money so I had to go out I"ll meet you at night okay."

But you don't eat breakfast how can you survived full day Shirlay asked curiously that he didinlt take break fast and he find the job.

"Don't worry Shirlay san I"ll managed bye Naruto" said and leave the those two in a confused.

"Do you think he survived without making breakfast" Shirlay asked.

"Its okay" Sesel said "he can find out that we had low food stock so he don't burden in our head".

"'Ohh how nice person Naruto what you think Sesel "Shirlay said. I don't know I belive him or not last night he save you so that purpose I lived him with our house otherwise I will kick his ass if he touch you again "Sesel explained.

"Oh Senel don't worry Naruto san will not harm me in other he protect me from those monsters and second thing he didn't take advantage on me were you was not there he only sat on the ground waiting for do't worry he can't harm me and you" Shirlay said.

"Sorry Shirlay he is Stranger I can't belive him" Sesel said and leave the house go to his work.

Shirlay sighed his brother attitude Shirlay through."Sesel I can see his aura his pure and powerful so that why I belive Naruto ".

Naruto standing near wall and heared all the conversation between Shirlay and Sesel,

"So I think I find the job quickly before Sesel could such harshed thing"Naruto he walk walking on the roads

Naruto look around the village were Shirlay and Sesel stay.

Naruto was walking on the road. The servral kids was playing hide an seek were Naruto reminds he were playing with shikamaru ,chougi and as well rival at Naruto that time at age of 3.

Naruto was walking down a street in a village in port vullage on a beautiful sunny day looking for a clothes shop to buy a shirt. He walked pass an alley and saw about three guys harassing a girl who was about his age. Naruto decided to help. He beat the guys up and chased them off; he then helped the girl up and she introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Saki. You are?"

"Naruto, it's nice to meet you Saki-san". Naruto said to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you. You saved me from those guys. If you hadn't come along they probably would have raped me." She was revolted by that thought.

She broke herself from her thought and looked back at the blond, "As token of my appreciation I would like to cook you dinner if that's ok."

"no thank I should get going I"ll find the job so I was buzy before he turned some irritating sound coming from his stomach ,because not eat his breakfast at Shirlay house.

Saki giggled and said you shouldn't done break in the morning Naruto san

Naruto rub his head his right hand yeah I don't have money to buy a food so…. Before he complete his sentence Saki grabed his left arm and said you are coming with my housed make I think I shall make breakfast for you "I think my father could get Naruto kun for job in our hotel"Saki through

"Ok." Naruto followed the girl to her house. She invited him and introduced him to her mother and father. She told her mother all about what happened. Naruto stayed and at dinner with the parents .

"Well thank you for breakfast I have to go" before he live Saki's father said well Naruto san if you don't mind you can work my hotel.

Naruto movement was stop he look at Saki father I ddon't here wrong what you said …..Saki giggle at Naruto stunned face.

Saki father smirked and said you could job from my hotel what you say

"**Said yes Naruto you can do the job it for benefit for Shirlay and Sesel** "Kamisaid.

Naruto blinked" yes I could do the job when I stared the job"he asked to Saki father.

"You could join now If you want"

"Okay sir I could do it sir"

Saki was happy she run towards Naruto and hugged her "I was happy for you "were Kamiand Yami was jealous about Saki close to Naruto.

Naruto was started work at Saki's father restaurant as job cleaning dishes ,cutting vegetable the evening when Naruto had done his work started to going to home Saki grabbed his right hand to stop him.

"Hey Saki san what do you want"

"Naruto san you wish you can live with us Saki" said to the blonde shinobi.

Well you say… Naruto cut to by Yami said "**no Naruto you probably stayed at Shirlay house not her"**.

But why she…Naruto cut off by kami" **Naruto kun do you know why you are here to save our world if you live with her you could loss something important"** Naruto was confused by Kamiand Yami I will stay with Shirlay house Kamiand Yami relief.

"Thank for your offer Saki but I live with my friend house but thank for the offer" Naruto said,Saki live hhis hand Saki face turn down while Naruto recognized the Saki was depressed.

"Don't worry I enough time to talk a preety lady like you Saki san" Saki lifted her head look at Naruto then she look away to hide her couple off minutes they talk each other but some information that Naruto will get shock.

Saki said that Sesel was birthplace was not here,he lived here 3 year where the war were ended.

Saki are you very close to Sesel Naruto asked to quickly jump back waved his to stoping her crush.

"No no I just friend for him not more"

Okay okay I have to go by Saki Naruto run towards Shirlay house.

Bye Naruto kun Saki blinked and blushed that she added suffix kun with his name she turn twards his housed.

Naruto walks into the housewere Sesel and Shirlay already in there.

So Naruto you find the any job Sesel asked to the blonde shinobi.

Yes and here the money Shirlay and Senel eye blinked that he got jon and earn money.

What kind of job you get ?Sesel gave you ?

"The person name was Saki I saved her form bad guys and Saki father gave me job from his hotel 'Naruto said.

Naruto look at Shirlay face looks like she was pissed off when she heard that Saki girl.

"What happen Shirlay is anything wrong ?"Naruto asked he knew whats the reason she pissed off.

"No no I'm okay hahaha" Shirlay said that" damn bitch if she near to Sesel again I kiil her Sesel is mine inner" Shirlay said.

"If you two going to job ,then why I can't …. Shirlay cut off by Senel .shirla you knew the reason why I lived you heard..Shirlay head down to ground she knew why he so carrying for her "but Naruto san goes job I'm alone at house",Senel no that she was alone ,no one has for company.

Shirlay you know why I'm doing this,Shirlay nobbed she knows the reason but she was depressed she has no one talk to her.

Naruto look at the Shirlay face she know what she had talk was alone at want somebody talk to came up with idea.

Shirlay san you want to talk someone while we were working our job am I right ?Naruto asked to the blonde hair look up all the depression suddenly gone.

How do you know ?Shirlay askd. I didn't said anything about look at Naruto with brother hood mode.

Well ,its simpe you have no job ,no work for doing, you were board you want do do something interesting Naruto said.

"So you have any idea in this situation" Naruto Senel said his cold tone.

Naruto take a knife in the front off table and then Naruto look around that Shirlay goes behind Senel,Senel take his fighting stant they through he would attack her.

Naruto blinked and laughed" ohh don't worry its not for you".both are confused what Naruto taking about.

Naruto let some small blood his finger make some hand sign then slam his hand o the ground.

"Summoning justu" Naruto shouted smoke covered on the ground when the smoke disappeared small red frong yellow eyes apeeraed on the ground.

"Hello I'm Gamakichi give me some candy Gamakichi" said waved his hand to say to Senel & Shirlay.

"Yo Gamakichi what up" Naruto said.

Gamakichi turn his head his eyes widened what he see the Naruto's friends things Naruto dead his now alive.

"Naruto san" Gamakichi shouted he jump at Naruto and hug him."Naruto we through you were dead….. Naruto put his finger" ob Gamakichi lips and said Gamakichi I will tell later but don't talk about sasuke in this people okay.

Gamakichi nobbed what Naruto trying to say.

"Senel and Shirlay stared at frong they never ever seen the frog talking to the people".

"This frog are really talking Shirlay "said to blonde shinobi.

"Hey miss I'm not frog I'm toad by the way Naruto san who are this girl, is she your new girlfriends !" Gamakichi said.

That statement Shirlay blushed and Senel were angry what Gamakichi waved his hand and said "no way Gamakichi this people are my friends only here I introduced to you Gamakichi this is awesome fighter Senel and this is beaitiful Shirlay his sister and this is Gamakichi my summoing partner."

"Summoning partner whats that "Senel asked .

"ll tell you later.

"Naruto this guy is fighter don't be a joke Gamakichi" said making Senel angry.

"What you say Senel" said angry tone.

"Don't be so judge on the body I can show you" Naruto said,Senel attention turning towards Naruto what he was talking about.

Senel lets spar Naruto said and Senel agreed he has some reason to fight.

Shirlay fear that she didn't want Senel was hurt she want to stop known that Shirlay worried for Senel but Naruto wer finally conform Shirlay that its just normal spared.

Naruto and Senel came to backyard they were going to Shirlay and Gamakichi stand away form the fight.

'Senel this is only spared not real fight so over react to kill me okay" "Naruto warned."okay Naruto I want to spared to show that frog that I'm good fighter"Senel said.

Gamakichi tickmark on his head and I second time told you I'm toad not frog shouted to Senel were Shirlay giggled whick toad funny face.

Whatever

Okay Senel lets started both boys takes there fighting stun and started the fight.

Senel was practically bubbling where she stood, having been looking forward to this for days. In contrast, Naruto looked bored at the whole thing. Annoyed at that, Senel struck first.

Senel was quick, very quick, and was instantly in his guard. Naruto had only just managed to deflect that strike when he was hit by the follow up blow. Again Senel attacked, but this time Naruto was ready, and he managed to block or dodge her attacks. Senel form was flaw less, and Naruto couldn't see a single opening. He would just have to make one, he decided. He struck then, but Senel easily grabbed his extended arm, dragging him into a series of combo blows to his mid-section that sent him flying back.

Senel recovered in mid-air and managed to land on her feet with little trouble. With a cough and a smirk, Senel resumed his stance and attacked. As the battle continued Naruto noticed two things. The first was the style, eerily similar to lee fight style. The second thing he noticed Senel bracelets was sened some odd power coming from bracelets. He'd almost forgotten how fun it was just to spar with someone, with or without the use of Chakra.

Shirlay eye widened she never seen that Naruto so powerful and he compete Senel.

As the fight continued, it became obvious who was better at hand-to-hand combat, with Senel dominating the match. For every blow Naruto managed to land, Senel dealt three more right back. Finally, after 20 minutes of this, Naruto finally called a halt.

"I give," he laughed. "You win."

Shirlay and Senel blinked that what Naruto turned his head look at the Gamakichi and what do you think about him right now ? Naruto asked.

Okay okay Senel is truly worrior skilled person Naruto san but I something doubt about you !i can't ever sensed your chakra Gamakichi asked.

So you got me Naruto I don't used my chakra if I ever used then this spared iwin incouple od secondsbut his spar was shows you that Senel had worrior skill or not ,don't take hastily.

Shirlay and Senel shocked what he said.

Gamakichi nobbed his know that if he used the chakra then Senel was nearly dead.

"Naruto san you don't used your power right" Naruto nobbed."then used your power and spar me again"he known that his normal spar he used his eren in small amount.

Shirlay worried he already exhausted that normal spar and he want again spar with Naruto full please don't do you are… Shirlay cut off by Senel "Shirlay its okay I want how strong he is!"

Naruto look at Shirlay worried face so decided he take him easy.

"Is that really what you want?"

Nodding her head, Senel agreed.

"Alright then, for fifteen seconds I'll use Chakra. Can one of you time it for me?" he asked sirlay and Gamakichi.

After a few second of fiddling, Gamakichi was prepared. "You ready?" he asked Senel..

"Bring it."

"Alright then, GO!" he shouted. Suddenly he was gone from Senel's vision, and he only just managed to stop his first punch by intuition alone. Senel wasn't so lucky on his follow up, which sent him high into the air. Then suddenly he was above him, pushing him down with a kick, even as he jumped higher. Coming down, he somersaulted in the air, and Senel just barely managed to roll out of the way of his spinning axe kick as he landed.

Senel rolled to his feet, re-assuming her stance, and struck, getting in close and doing him best to stay there. Unfortunately Naruto was faster, and he delivered a strong punch to his chest, throwing him back.

"Time?"

"5 seconds left," Gamakichi replied, awed. He hadn't even been able to see Naruto move, and he'd only just been able to make Senel as a blur.

Then Naruto was on the attack again, only this time, Senel was ready. Senel could see his movements now, if only just, and with the right timing, '_there',_ he thought as he ducked, Naruto's lunge going right over his head. She struck then, one solid blow to his chest, then following it with another, and another, forcing him to quickly backpedal.

"Time!" Gamakichi told them.

Both Naruto and Senel were smiling as they called an end to the sparring session, receiving a splattering of applause from Shirlay and Gamakichi.

Good fight!"

"Hey Naruto san if you don't mind when you went to the job you could summon this toad for my company"Shirlay said.

"Shirlay you know what you were saying"Senel asked.

"I know Senel but he kinda cute and he is Naruto 'summoning partner so I can belived him" Shirlay struggled himself and sighed fine.

What you say Naruto Senel askedto Naruto.

I don't mind what you say Gamakichi he said to toad.i don't mind.

"Yahoo I finally have company"shiray said happy tone with jumping were Naruto Senel and Gamakichi sweetdropped his behavior.

"How many times I said to her not react like that"Senel through.


	7. Rasengun vs Demon fist or Training

As next day

Narutoand Senel were gone for there work lived in a keep his company Narutosummon Gamakichi for Shirlay before he went for his worked Senel allow the toads his housed he said to toads do not lived house people will scared if they seen the talking frog. (timepass)

Shirlay and Gamakichi were talking about Narutoand his journey (Narutostrictly said Gamakichi do not mention his mission or even kyubi).

"So, Gamakichi, what can you tell me about Naruto-san? I mean, you've known him the longest."

"Well…" Gamakichi began with a grin.

Narutoand Senel were finished there work and came to the were seen the Shirlay and Gamakichi were laughting.

"yo"Naruto said.

"What such a funny thing happen"Senel said.

"ohh hi Narutosan and Senel Gamakichi told me that you were greatest prankster in your village"Shirlay said.

"You were prankster ?" Senel asked to Naruto

"Oh, you don't know the meaning of the word." Gamakichi chuckled nervously. "Some of his pranks even you would deem impossible."

"Such as?" Senel raised an eyebrow.

"Like putting glue in every mask stored at ninja HQ.","Or vandalizing the Monument in broad daylight wearing a kill-me-orange jumpsuit.", "Or dyeing the underwear of the entire Hyuga clan pink."Gamakichi explained that.

Senel couldn't help but giggled.

Naruto lets spar that we do last night Senel said wee Shirlay and Gamakichi bkinked and Narutoonly stared him.

What you were strongest fighter I ever seen so we both train sometime Senel said.

Okay if you say so

All peoples including Gamakichi were backyard they were started the spared Narutosaid hey Senel durning last spared icould see that you hands glows why is that!

Senel blinked and explained the erens ,useful for fight,spells ,special attack or vice versa.

Narutoextended his right hand. Blue streaks of chakra began to circle above his palm, quickly increasing and growing tighter until they formed a spiraling sphere, about 4 inches in diameter.

"It's so beautiful."Shirlay said and Senel nobbed.

"You think so?" Narutoasked, staring down at his hand through slitted eyes.

So what that ball can do?Senel asked.

Ohh look Narutosaid he was walking were the two big rocks lying on the ground. Aruto go one of the smack the Rsengun to the rock explode of that power of there was tiny rock lying o the Senel and Shirlay eyes widened small ball could destroyed big rock.

So what you think Narutoasked .where Senel was speechless.

"Okay that was incredible but now watch my attack"Senel goes to rock but he maintain some distance from that closely his movment whayt he see again his hand was glowing hands glowing into blue ,his left leg move one step back,then he "DEMON FIST"Senel yelled.. he shortly bend then his left leg kick the wind wave created that attack dash towards the rock .the rock crack into two part.

Senel turned his head look at Naruto"what you think" Senel asked.

"Its awesome " Naruto said."hey Shirlay san can you show me your special attack"

Shirlay jerk and suddenly stepped back.

'Umm I don't have special attack and I even can't control and used my power" Shirlay said with sad tone his face fall on ground he started to cry

Ohhh don't give up you can control and used that power if you practice Shirlay look up Narutoand said "thank you"even Senel also smiled that his sister was happy by Naruto.

"Ok, so what's next?"Shirlay asked.

Senel came up idea and said "Well… My idea was for you to attack me with Rasengan."

"What'Naruto,Shirlay amd Gamakichi said.

"I don't mean to hit me," he explained quickly, " I suspect the Rasengan might be able to break the Demon fist. I thought we could test it, and in the process give us both a chance to push the limits of our abilities."

But it's so dangerous you would get hurt Shirlay said she was worried about his brother not hurt.

Don't worry Shirlay its also training what you say Narutohe asked to Naruto.

**Narutothis was good idea you can improved your Rsengun** yami said and kami also agreed.

"Alright," Narutostill sounded a little dubious, "But I am going to try it at half power first. I don't want any chance of hurting you."

He nodded, and then stepped back. Narutoalso moved away, carefully judging the distance between them. He dropped his hand, and formed a less dense Rasengan.

"Ready?"

He nodded. He took a half step forward, and then darted towards her, his right hand extended. When he was three feet away, Senel moved.

"Demon fist," Senel incanted, expelling power from hhis palms as his body.

When the Rasengan struck the wave, there was a moment of where the two seemed to strain against one another. Then the power waved shattered and the Genin was thrown back almost thirty feet.

"Man, Senel, that was too strong. I don't think the Rasengan did anything," he shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"Oh no," Senel protested, "It did. You made a dent in the Demon Fist. I haven't seen or heard of that happening before."

"Also,I anyalised" Senel frowned as he continued, "That Rasengan was only about thirty percent of the strength of one you showed me before."

Narutoblushed, it was his turn to be embarrassed were kami and yami giggled., "That my Senel keeps telling me I need to work harder on my power control."(they don't know about chakara so I refered power).**that guy is good fighter and analytical skill is great** yami said

"Oh... Um… Lets try again," having pointed out one of his flaws left her uncomfortable, "You just need to make your attack a little stronger."

"Right, a little more," Narutostill looked worried. He formed a weak Rasengan again. Not satisfied, he let it dissipate, and formed the attack a second time. This time the glowing ball met his expectations, and he readied himself to rush the Senel.

"Here I come, Senel," he warned him as he charged. Senel braced himself, and when Narutowas in range, activated her technique again. This time, the conflict lasted a half second longer; and instead of shattering, the Rasengan carved through the Demon Fist Wave. Naruto's hand followed the demonic wave in, but the waved closed around his wrist. The force pulsing from the waved shook the Genin like a terrier shaking a rat. As soon as Senel realized what was happening, Senel grab his hand where the Rsengun formed and the dropping Narutolike a stone.

"Naruto," all of them ran over to him, "Naruto?" Senel reached out and gently touched his back, "Naruto?"

Suddenly he rolled over, a huge grin on his scratched and dirty face.

"Narutoare you alright Gamakichi "asked were Shirlay and Senel worried.

"Yeah I'm alright" Narutoreplied

'Senel you don't thrown Narutosan like that" Shirlay said his angry toned."

"Sorry I do that was self defence but sorry about that Naruto" Senel apolosed.

"Its okay Senel but did you see that? I got through. Not very far, but I got through."

Senel let out a sigh of relief and then smiled with him, "Yes, I saw."

"Let's try it again," he jumped back to his feet. Senel nodded even as he jogged a short distance from her. Then Narutoturned to face him again, with a look of renewed determination.

That Narutoon of the hobbies he loves training and he never step back when he was a train Gamakichi said to smiled that Narutobehavior they were goes back them original place.

"Rasengan!" he exclaimed, rushing forward.

"demon fist !" Hinata countered. This time there wasn't even a moment's conflict. The Rasengan cut right through the Demonic waved. But the waved did not reform; instead, the entire dome unraveled.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized he was aiming a deadly attack at Senel's now unprotected heart were Shirlay and Gamakichi eyes widened. He tried to stop, but the Rasengan itself seemed to be pulling him forward. Time appeared to slow as the zipper of her coat flapped in the breeze thrown off by the Fourth Hokage's weapon. As the chakra tracks in the sphere began to slice into his jacket. The Rasengan instantly vanished, and Narutotumbled backwards from the effort he had been putting into not striking Senel. The Genin jumped to his feet, and grabbed the Senel shoulder.

"Senel, are you ok?" and Gamakichi run towards them .

Narutohow your Rsengun vanished suddenely?Gamakichi asked.

**You don't know frong **kami said

_Huh kami chan you did that?_

"**Yeah Narutokun I did little help that why your friends was alive**"kami said.

_Ohh if I was there I really hugg you _

"**Don't be think all credit give that kami If we was not canel your chakra your friends was dead and don't give all to kami Narutokun **yami said

**Hump kami **said.

"Don't worry yami chan I would hugged you too"

I was canel my chakra Narutosaid simple.

"Then, shall we try again?" Senel asked.

"WHAT"all of them shouted.

What?" he exclaimed, "No way. You were right, the Rasengan totally destroyed your Demon fist waved. And I almost hurt you. If you have been an instant later…"

"Naruto san was right shrlay" said and Gamakichi nobbed.

"No, that is why we need to continue. I need to see if I can find a way to stop it, I want to improve the Demon fistso it won't have this huge weakness. And you need better control.

But

"NO BUTS!" Senel shouted at him, "Now attack me, or I'll kick your ass ." Then he realized what he had done, and collapsed in on himself, "OK?"

Yes ma'am," he chuckled at him. His laughter calmed him, and he resumed his fighting stance.

"Rasengan."

Demon fist

"Rasengan!"

"demon fist!"

Twenty minutes later, Senel raised his hand in dropp his jacket on the ground.

Shirlay tried to look away because Senel was half naked.

"'m sorry… Naruto… I don't… have… enough power."

"It's my fault Senel," he helped her to sit against one of the rocky columns, and then plopped down next to him.

"No, it's fine. Beside, you were getting a lot better at the end. I didn't have to do anything the last four times."

"You too," he encouraged him, "You stopped 2 of my last five attacks. But next time, maybe we could try something a little safer. I'd like to work on overcoming those power blocks."

"Next time?"

"Don't you want to?" Narutosounded surprised, and a little hurt.

Of course! I just... uh… wasn't sure you would."

"Same for me. You helped me a lot today, Senel."

**Hey NarutoWell, if you are up to it, I did have another idea for you.**"kami said.

_"I still have some chakra_," Narutofeigned modesty, to spare her feelings, _"What is it?"_

"**I was thinking about your charka control, and the Rasengan. Is it harder to make the Rasengan smaller?"**yami said.

_"Yeah. How did you know that?"_

**"A lot of things are like that. Like how it is harder to hit a small target than a big one. In this case, even though it takes less chakra, a smaller area requires greater focus and control. There's not as much space to work with, compared to what you are used to**."kami explained.

_"So I should just try to make the Rasengan smaller?"_

**"Right, but only if you can keep the power the same. A smaller ball might not hit as much of your target, but it needs to do the same amount of proportional damage. Then, once you can create a full power Rasengan on your fingertip, try creating another one on each of your other fingers. Doing that would take a great level of chakra control."**yami said.

_"A smaller Rasengan on each finger_," Narutolooked amazed, "Kami chan and yami chan, that's genius."

There Shirlay and Gamakichi came and sees that they were alright.

Humm Narutoshiarlay said.

Yeah

Can you teach me Rsengun Shirlay said.

What Senel and gammakichi shouted were Narutoonly stared to her.

Why you want to that technique you want to learn Narutoasked.

Shirlay deep breath and said I want to become a stronger ,I can't every day depend on my brother,I build up my self, I also protect my brother , that why please train me Narutosan Shirlay explained.

Okay I teach me Rsengun okay Narutosaid with smile.

"Thank you "

"Okay but I'll teach you tommarow I was really tried

"Thank you Gamakichi for coming"Narutosaid.

You can summon me anytime Narutobye then he puff away.

"Okay I'll go town bring some water ballon tommatow for your training "Narutosaid then he goes to the town.

Senel and Shirlay blinked and said "Wa… water balloons?"

Narutocame up one thing in his mind before he goes walked towards Shirlay and asked "Shirlay before we started the training iwat to asked which element type power you posses."

Shirlay as well as Senel was confused what he talking about the element posses I don't get it what you talking about and what is elemrnt posses?Shirlay asked.

Mee too Senel asked he also confused what he talked about.

Narutosighed look I show you Narutotake a leaf on the ground .Shirlay and Senel look at the his chakara into the leaf .the leaf cut into two and Senel was shock how he did that."see this is say that I'm wind type element posses.

There five type 5 five of element posses fire ,water,earth,lighting and you have wind then leaf cut into two parts,fire it will burn ,lighting it will crunch,earth it will dust and water it will if you learn Rsengun I want to know what type element posses you are.

Shirlay nobbed he take a leaf on the ground and Senel do same thing .narutto look at him "so Senel you also interest in this trainng "

"No I just want to know what I posses element" Senel said and shilay giggled his brother attitude.

So what we do next Shirlay asked she didn't what to do next.

Okay closed your eyes and focus your power into hand and Shirlay look each other and closed there eyes channel his power into firast Senel leaf cut into two part then it burn and Shirlay leaf cut into two part then it wet.

"Okay you can opened your eyes" Narutosaid both opened there eyes look at there hands leaf effect.

Okay as I expected you were brother and sister so wind is the same element both off you but Senel your second element is fire bcoz its burn and Shirlay your second element is water bcz its .

So I can learn Rsengun Shirlay asked.

"Yes you could do learn Rsengun bcoz Rsengun is a wind type element" Narutosaid give a foxy grin.

Ahh Senel I can said to you that demon fist is wind element attack if you added fire element into demon fist you attack will strong and heavy .

Really Narutosan my technique will strong if I added fire in that attack Senel said exicited were Shirlay giggled and Senel nobbed.

Please try this training in plane area not in jungle if you do attack in jungle then it will burn nobbed bcoz he was right.

So lets go home Senel said and shiray and Naruto agreed.

Next day

Naruto buy some water ballon to help teach the Rsengun to Shirlay they were backyard.

Okay Shirlay listen carefully what I said "The first stage in learning to use the Rasengan is power control. The user must concentrate his power in his hand and make it spin in one direction. To be able to execute that the user must combine the techniques of power control.

But I can't control my power Shirlay said with sad mode.

Senel leaned to Shirlay and wispared Shirlay you do same thing when we do in our village

I'll try Shirlay said he take a water ballon in his right hand channel his power into that ballon but suddenly the water ballon Senel an Shirlay was confused what happen.

Well Shirlay you power control is perfect you passed the making the Rsengun first stepNaruto said .he bellive this girl done so easily.

Shirlay was happy and Senel was proud of her.

"Now second step" Naruto said Shirlay listened him carefully" The 2nd stage is said o be 100 times harder than the first. The second level of the Rasengan is power. This level of the technique forces the ninja to focus their chakra to produce a stronger concentration of chakra to add to the spin of their chakra flow. This creates the powerful outward force of the Rasengan, like a hurricane. Powerful, but uncontrollable. Creating a denser chakra is the second step. Jiraiya made Naruto destroy a rubber ball.

Okay take this Naruto throw rubber ball to catch the rubber ball. Then Shirlay tried same thing that Naruto do but she failed.

"Okay you can do same thing I do to that rubber ball" Naruto said and Shirlay nobbed she tried that thing again but she 't worry tried again and again you can able to great control your power.

"I can't do that" Shirlay said fall in knees and her face look at the ground and can't face Senel and Naruto "I don't have stamina like you and Senel"

Senel walk towards Shirlay he bend his left hand touch Shirlay right cheek and said I belive that you can do it Shirlay just don't give up"Shirlay all sadness gone when Senel said that words touch Shirlays hearts.

**Naruto kun that guy Senel is not her brother** kami statement Naruto eyes widnded he couldn't belive that what she said.

But how you can say that he says… cut of by Yami "**he lied us Naruto we were god appreciate we could see if the person had similar power and and blood that I can say they were brother and sister but there power and blood were different so they were not brother and sister"**

Naruto was confused and look at them why Senel lied us so what you do Naruto kun kami said.

I think he had his reason for for lied to us I think I gave him time why he lied us…..he never tell me whole truth and I never tell those great kistune demon seal inside me I have my reason…I can find out what the thruth he keep it her self okay.. Naruto explained.

**We belive you Naruto kun.**both kami and yami said."**we love you**"that statement Naruto blush.

"Naruto san I'm ready Shirlay" said she get up her knees came out his through"ohh right let do" get another rubber ball he concentrate her power gather the wind energy into rubber ball the power that circulating in the Rubbed ball .suddenly rubber ball exploded.(imagine the Naruto training how he do the 2 stage Rsengun)

Senel and Shirlay was confused what happened they lokk at Naruto who was smiled his face.

That mean I passed the second stage Shirlay asked and Naruto nobbed.

Shirlay was happy that she passed two test of Rsengun she thanks Senel bcoz he encourage her.

Shirlay this is final step your Making Rsengun Are you ready ?Naruto Shirlay nobbed. For this 3rd stage, the user must use all that it has already learned in stage 1 and 2. The third level of the Rasengan is dominance. The ninja has to be able to use one hundred percent of their spinning chakra and one hundred percent of their powering chakra, and create a small shell to prevent the chakra from dissipating on contact. In other words, this stage consists of controlling rotation and the power of chakra at the same time in the shape of ball. In this state, the Rasengan maintains a more focused and powerful force. As it meets friction, the chakra is captured and focused by the thin shell driving the force of the chakra into target.

Naruto on his right hand the wind coming his hand and circulating in the whatch him closely and realized how did he make Rsengun

I get it Shirlay ad Shirlay blinked look at Shirlay face.

What you get Shirlay Senel said.

Here look this Shirlay lay her hand in front of Senel and there eyes widned that she perfrom Rsengun but it vanished panted so heavily Senel grab her behind before she fallen in her knees.

Well done Shirlay I completely teach you Rsengun but you need to practice okay Shirlay nobbed his instructions.

Okay lets go home Senel take Shirlay in bridal style that Shirlay blushed seen her face her blushed "I think she like Senel what you think'Naruto through both kami and yami Naruto went to house to make dinner for Shirlay and Senel.

In the next two days

Narutocame in his job at tonight they trio mean Naruto,Shirlay and Senel training his backyards.

Shirlay trained by Narutoher learning skill was great and speedy then Naruto,she learn the Rsengun in two day,.then Narutolearn the small Rsengun each finger it will difficult but he were learn in his mind space with help off kami and yami .they said that Naruto's mini Rsengun can mini damaged that it help off opened the lock doorNarutodon't have any keys and also he improved his chakra is hardly done he added his demon fist with fire droyed the rock completely destroyed and surrounding area was burn but it cost that Senel so tried so Narutosays that learn your physical exercised more then you did before you can do more that has slowly trusted Narutowere gamakichi and Shirlay has nice talking the Naruto's childhood but she was sad he was oraphan.

In some where in the village

"What you think the light we seen in the sky was four days ago that girl live in this port" the purple hair women said.

"Yes our mens never lied to us if he lied I surve him in a death" masked boy said.

"You belived your men we have to keep her alive that our master order to us,if you disobyed his order he will killed you you got that" the sworlman said.

"Okay okay we first have to find her and kill the boy who had to betray us but his little sister were also capture we had to find his big sister".the women said.

"Okay enough talk we had to search her and kill the boy that our mission okay lets go the man"said to other guys and they fallow to search the girl.

**Continued **

**Rasengun:**** Rasengan literally means spiraling sphere in English. It is a short range offensive A-rank attack. To use the Rasengan, one must incorporate the chakra control needed for both tree climbing and water Rasengan is an A-ranked ultra-high-level technique that took the Fourth Hokage three years to perfect, hence, is said to require very high level of chakra control. Unlike the Chidori, the Rasengan does not "cut" per se. It "grinds" rather, literally creating a hurricane of chakra formed in the shape of a small sphere in the palm of a hand, between the size of a softball and a baseball. Upon its collision with a target, the chakra control needed to confine this Jutsu in a small compact spherical form may suddenly be dropped, the effect producing a rather violent explosive effect on the target. Overall, it does have a drawback: the Rasengan needs great chakra control. It is a self-sustaining technique so once the chakra is molded, the user doesn't need to generate any more chakra. This is one of the few jutsu that require no hand seals and can simply be activated with one hand. Something interesting to note is that the Rasengan cannot be copied by the Sharingan because there are no hand seals involved. The Sharingan can only copy jutsus which are performed by hand seals, so that means Naruto could use that attack as many times as he wants and Sasuke could not copy it in battle.**

**Despite its power, the Rasengan is said to be an "incomplete technique". When training Naruto in using his nature manipulation chakra, Kakashi tells Naruto that the Rasengan is incomplete because it only uses shape manipulation, and not nature manipulation. Kakashi tells Naruto that he, nor even the creator of the Rasengan, the 4th Hokage, was able manipulate both combine nature and shape in the Rasengan. Kakashi continues on and says only Naruto can combine both forms of chakra because he believes that Naruto is the only one capable of surpassing the 4th Hokage.**


	8. New partner and New summoners

Hinata sighed as she looked around the moonlit pond. The Hyuuga Heiress was standing on a bridge that was overlooking a pond. Kurenai-sensei had given them the day off, and Hinata just wandered around town, her feet bringing her to this place, the place she tried to keep away from the most. Hinata was tempted to leave, but knew no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't. The pale eyed girl lay her hand on the cold stone bridge.

"Kaa-san."

The water in the pond swayed slightly, though there was no breeze or anything to cause movement. She felt tears creep up from behind her eyes. "No! I will not cry." She scolded herself, blinking away the tears. She had cried too much these past few years. So much, that she no longer wanted to shed another. Her hand slipped from the stone, hanging lifelessly at her side. Hinata walked off the bridge and close to some trees. She found what she was looking for. Her lips turned up a bit when she caught site of them. Kneeling down, Hinata plucked some of the lavender colored flowers growing near the pond. After gathering an appropriate number, Hinata walked back to the bridge, standing in the middle.

"These are for you, Kaa-san. I hope you like them. They're your favourite. I tried finding the name of them, I really did, but I couldn't. I think you found a whole new type of flowers. Here Kaa-san, I named them Haruka, after you." Hinata held her arms out over the bridge, dropping them into the water. Her hands trembled. "Things are going better than they used to. Neiji-nii-san is kinder to me now, and Hanabi isn't as secluded and cold. Tou-san has begun to open up to me, but not as much as he did when you were still here. I really miss you, Kaa-san." Her body began to shake, but she calmed herself down, taking deep breaths.

"I'm getting really good at medical jutsus. Tsunade-sama is giving me some lessons, but not as much as she gives Sakura-san. I guess it's because she thinks I have potential in both being a medical nin and a kunoichi. Kurenai-sensei is thinking about entering me for the jounin exams. I don't think I'm ready yet, but I'm going to try my hardest, just like how Naruto-kun did when he took the exam!" She blushed as she remembered the blonde-haired seventeen-year old she had a crush on.

"I don't think I've told you about him yet. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's a blond-haired jounin and has whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He's very loud and likes to play pranks. But...he's very brave and never gives up. He is the reason I'm here today. If it weren't for him, I would've never made it this far, I would've never become the person I am. When he was younger, he wasn't very good-looking. But now, he has a fanclub that matches even Uchiha Sasuke's. That was a year killed Naruto..this worst thing and nightmare I suffered during this 1 years kaa her cheerful voice, inside, Hinata's heart was breaking.

Hinata laughed bitterly. "You know Kaa-san, the only thing keeping me from killing myself was Naruto. And now, now that he's no longer in my grasp, not even a little bit, I think I'm going to join you up there, Kaa-san and you too also naruto . That's what I'm going to do." Hinata said, chuckling a bit. Hinata stumbled off the bridge, her back leaning against a nearby tree. She shakily reached inside her jacket and brought out a dagger. The sheath and hilt was light purple. It was decorated with stones and jewels. "Look Kaa-san , naruto kun It's the dagger Tou-san bought me for my birthday last year." Hinata slid the dagger out of its sheath, dropping the sheath on the ground. She gazed almost dreamily at the sharp edge. "I wonder what would happen if I-" Hinata cut her finger on the blade. "Oh! The pain feels almost...comforting." She said breathlessly.

The dreamy look in her eyes didn't disappear. "Neiji-nii-san, Tou-san, Hanabi-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Kurenai-sensei and all my friends .. Im sorry Naruto kun specially for even you were dead already I couldn't suffered this anymore. I'm coming, naruto kun Kaa-san." Hinata whispered into the night as she prepared to drive the dagger through her own heart. She closed her eyes almost peacefully. As she started to plunge the dagger, something swiftly grabbed her hand, knocking the dagger out of hers. The larger hand entwined their fingers together. Hinata was looking down, and she opened her eyes, gazing at a black and orange jacket.

Hinata eyes widened when she see Naruto Uzumaki in front of her eyes.

"What hell are you doing Hinata ..you were going to died"naruto yelled at her but he blinked he bend Hinata head down to avoid opponent took a knife of Hinata's hand then slash at enemy's chest.

"**are you sure you bring this girl in dangerous mission**"kami asked

"_Hinata chan is were perfect girl for this mission she could easily handle any problem"_naruto replied.

Naruto look backed Hinata but he blushed look away from Hinata "Hinata please covered yourself"

Hinata confused but suddenly realised she exposed her breast in front of naruto .Hinata blushed furiously in red zipped her jacket but she realised that naruto was died how could he alive.

"who are you? How dare you henge into my naruto kun" Hinata ragged came up her activated her bloodline limit taking his hyuga battle stance.

Naruto turned look at Hinata "what are you talking about Hinata …I'm real naruto uzumaki"

"you baka…you've done biggest mistake in the world you baka…my naruto kun died battle with sasuke..i confessed him I love him more than my life..he is only man who never see me as weak... I waiting his answer but he died I'm also going to died but you stopped me"Hinata rushed towards him and strike her palm strike to naruto naruto avoid her attack grabbed her both hands.

"how would I proved that I'm real uzumaki naruto ….you can asked me any related your life and any other person"

"oh yeah then tell me what do you know about me? Could you made rasengun ?what those lines when naruto taking chunin exam"Hinata asking with ragged.

Naruto smiled ""I know how you love watching the sunrise and how you cry when the sun sets. I know that when your hands shake like they are now that you're afraid or upset. I know how you love tending to your garden and how your eyes light up when you see a sunflower. I know you're as crazy as I am with ramen when it comes to cinnamon buns and I know how you dream to bring the main branch and the house branch together as a family. I know you care about the smallest animal and I know how you can stand fighting or killing and I know how you would sacrifice anything to see your friends happy."

Naruto leaved Hinata hands on her own though ..made shadow clone jutsu …another naruto appeared besides form rasengun his right hand. "And here your third answer ..you sat besides me in chunin exam... I don't have answer but you show me your answer sheet but I stopped you bcoz I don't you get in trouble..Hinata eyes widened when she heard that words. Naruto walked forward wrapped his hands around her .came to her closer "I never go back my words that my ninja my ninja way" naruto said with smile.

Hinata couldn't help but tears coming from her eyes "NARUTO KUN"she shouted and hug him. she realized what she had just done. She jumped off of Naruto Blushing like she had never blushed before and promptly fainted, falling back into Naruto's lap of all places. Naruto Laughed out loud at the scene that had just suddenly realised she was not in look at Hinata could asked naruto rasied his left arm show his silver bracelet.

"Yami chan..you emerge with Hinata chan and tell her our important mission"Hinata were blushed when he added her name with suffix chan later she confused who naruto talking to and what the mission he talking suddenly a bright flashed appeared in front of Hinata's closed her eyes but she felt something object wrapped her left hand .Hinata opened her eyes she that silver bracelet appeared in Hinata left hand.

"**hello Hinata san I'm Yami ..shinagami appreciate and naruto kun partner in this mission…**"Yami explained her naruto fake death , shinagami chosen him ,kami and Yami appreciate, protect girl Shirley…. "**Hinata today now on you and me , naruto kun and kami were continue this mission..your any quiry we could discuss later but now we have to protect shirlay ….who is jailor of nerefis she is shinagami sister"**

"But why did you chose me"Hinata confused why Yami choosed her

"**because our naruto kun think that you were perfect girl in naruto world who can true trusted"Yami replied.**

"but I …wait what do you mean our naruto kun"Hinata said with dare tone.

**Yami grinned "because me and kami also inspired your naruto…we offered him greatest power but he refused ..me and kami never though any man could discard our offered...we impressed him and little crushed on him and you see naruto other arms were kami"Yami felt Hinata anger "and don't worry we didn't take any advantages on him…I know you love him because you confessed him second time n front off us don't you ?"**Hinata blushed at Yami statement.

"Hinata …. Naruto voice .Hinata blinked looked at naruto.

"I'm sorry Hinata…that i brought you hered in this dangerous mission..but kami chan asked I would bring one more person who joined by my side ..so I chose you "naruto scratched his head "Hinata chan you strong , beautiful and goddess girl" Hinata blushed tenfold when she heard such sighed "when I was depressed you were build up my confidence…and I know you were strong women Hinata I know But I bring you here without your will "naruto closed his eyes "you want slapped me.. go ahead"

Naruto waited slapped on his face but he felt some soft things touching his opened his eyes widened when he see Hinata put her lips on kissed blushed appeared on his second later, Hinata broked the seen naruto stunned smiled she also still blushing "naruto I appreciate you chose me in your mission..i'm so happy that you chose me instead of sakura…naruto kun .. I Hinata hyuga joined in this mission"

"okay but why did you kissed me" Naruto confused.

"because I love you naruto kun..i don't lose you again and I would like to share you with kami and Yami"Hinata statement kami and Yami happy and naruto blushed in crimson.

"so what do we do now my naruto kun" Hinata asked.

"Hinata can you find shirlay where is she , right now?" naruto asked"Hinata activate her bloodine limit locate Shirley but sever troops were surround her.

"naruto kun we need to hurry , Shirley was danger..she flooting on water to recoved herself, Senel tried to defend them but they was large number"Hinata explained.

Naruto nobbed and he follow Hinata direction were Senel and Shirley locate place.

Somw where place

Shirley were recovered herself because she caught the salt put her into pure water that she recovered protect her from other people.

"ohh no I don't lend you hand on Shirley,take this fire demon fist"Senel created powerful wind wave plus he added his fire nature launch towards other guards .That waved defeat three gaurds who tried to capture Shirley..

Shirley opened her eyes she recovered herself she took her head out off water she seem Senel still fighting guards.

One of the gaurds took a spear and thrown towards bend down he easily dodged the spear but he didn't recognisd that Shirley was behind him watched his eyes widened that spear coming towards her. she felt weak but not able to moved her accepted her fate she died in front of Senel. "I'm sorry Senel I nothing only burden on you' before she closed her purple hair women appeared in front of shirlay and shouted "kaiten".she spinning and created rotation among herself to protect spear defect at Hinata stopped spinning she look back to Shirley and smiled at her and said "are you alright Shirley ?"Hinata said too Shirley.

"yeah I'm okay but who are you ?"Shirley asked.

" I'm Hinata hyuga and I'm naruto kun friend" Hinata replied. "Shirley , you're nerefise right"Shirley eyes widened."don't worry, naruto kun didn't told me about this" Hinata activated her byakugan scanned her body then she deactivate. "Shirley your body badly affect from salt water don't worry I can heal you"Hinata put her arm on Shirley chest her arms glown into green felt even better then she recovered into pure water.

"shadow chone justu"

Shirley look at naruto who helpe Senel in his shadow clones appeared next to look backed to original naruto "Senel, what's happened here ?"who the hell this guards ?naruto asked Senel and his clones were busy to defeat other 5 gusrds.

Senel look away" its none of your matter" he look at blinked purple hair women appeared next Shirley "stay away from her"he tried to attack her but naruto stopped him from his behind.

"take it easy, Senel she is our side"naruto said clamly. "she also know about nerifise"Senel eyes widened he look at naruto and gave him death glare he betrayed him.

"you betrayed our promised to keep this secret"

"but I didn't tell her, you knew Senel Shirley jumped into water to save the child ,salt water affect her body and colour were reflected on sky" that lady seem entried seen so she recongnised her that she was knew that he was jumped at water to save the child that caused she reveal her identity.

"Yeah Senel she protect me when you dodged the spear that came towards me i not able to moved my body but this girl save me"she look at Hinata "thank you for saving me"

Hinata smiled at her " your welcome"

Senel turned to naruto "who is she ?"

"she is my..."naruto look at eyes were locked at naruto smiled her "she is my girlfriend Hinata hyuga"

Hinata eyes widened she look at naruto when he indicated her as blushing furiously when he mention shadow clones defeated remaing five guards.

Naruto look backed to Hinata "_Hinata can you heared me?"_

"_yes naruto kun_"Hinata and Shirleys eyes widened "_naruto your backed two wolf_"Senel behind boys turned backed seem two more gaurds this they were wolf in large size and girl also, bloody.

Naruto sened they were the girl and wolf not ordinary took a spear "Senel caught"naruto thrown the spear to Senel he caught smirked this is right weapon to deal with him.

" Come on Kinjo, SLAP SLAP you damn wolf, go capture that blonde hair girl"guards shouted he take a whip and strike at Kinjo wolf growled at this seen that wolfs face and girl reaction also when they strike on brown wolf back "_so they were forced on them_"

"Bakuryu, Setsuko! I'll take care of him! You go and get the girl!" Kinjo said the white wolf.

"okay"bakuryu the brown wolf said.

"okay father" Setsuko the light hair women.

"did she said to her wolf ,father" naruto ,Hinata ,Senel and Shirley. Thoughs.

"Do you think I will just stand there?" the Senel in front of Bakuryu said.

"No, no! Setsuko! Bakuryu!" Kinjo cried.

"Meteor Fist!" Both Senel sent a full-power right straight towards Setsuko and Bakuryu. The fists seemed to suck in the air around them like a low pressure area and when they finally reached their final destination, a pulse of wind erupted and destroyed everything in its path. The bamboo in the pulse's path either cracked at its trunk or was uprooted. The rocks exploded as if bombed. The earth was turned into a jump away from that put Shirley on her backed both maintained some distance. Some of the guards ran away, yelping in fear. The Senel, who had been in front of Setsuko, turned to smoke. The remaining disappeared and reappeared at the front gate, arms crossed, lips curled into an impressed smile. "Well, well, well. That was fast, Kinjo."

Kinjo put Setsuko and Bakuryu on the ground. He had used his mouth to save them. But the Kinjo now was not the Kinjo earlier. He had grown big, five times larger than before. He had a green armor around his chest and leg guards on all four. A necklace of fangs that had a wolf skull as the center ornament hung around his neck. His left ear had a golden earring on it.

"So, you're finally going all out," Senel said. "Good. I'm rusting and I need some oil on my joints."

"Were you really planning to kill Setsuko?" Kinjo's voice was now deeper and more powerful.

Senel smirk "Yes, I kill you and all of your pets"

"you bastards" Kinjo growl.

Naruto realised things getting worst Senel easily died."Hinata chan you stayed near Shirley"

"summoning justu"naruto shouted.

Kinjo look at naruto at corner of eye"that boy know summoning justu ,I think we still had chance"

"yo I'm Gamakichi he look at Hinata and Shirley then the battle between Senel and wolfs."Gamakichi , I gave you and Hinata chan responsibility to protect Shirley,okay"both nobbed.

Kinjo appeared fifteen meters above. "Sound Release: Sonic Fangs!" He shot out a single "Ha!" from his mouth towards Senel. The speed of that bulk of shockwaves was more than three thousand meters a second, and it reached the ground in no time. The impact pulverized the solid ground and crushed the wall of the dojo and the fence. "You cannot escape from me!" Kinjo disappeared again.

"I'm not planning to do that!" Senel sucked in air until his chest inflated bigger than a normal human could. His eyes trailed Kinjo's movements and they moved as if tracking a restless fly. _Got you!_

"Sound Release: Sonic Fangs!" Kinjo cried.

The bulk of shockwave cruised towards Senel. Senel pushed the air out of his lungs. The two masses of compressed shockwaves and air collided, causing a strong wind that howled as it pushed everything away. Kinjo dashed forward. Senel put his hands together at his right hip as if holding a ball there.

The bulk of shockwave cruised towards Senel. Senel pushed the air out of his lungs. The two masses of compressed shockwaves and air collided, causing a strong wind that howled as it pushed everything away. Kinjo dashed forward. Senel put his hands together at his right hip as if holding a ball there.

"Now, come, old old geezer!"

Kinjo opened his mouth. It would be a direct, close-range hit. He was face to face with Senel. "Ha!"

Senel raised his hands and thrust them forward in Kinjo's direction. But Kinjo's attack was faster. The bulk of shockwaves hit Senel. Fortunately, he had decreased the force of Kinjo's attack with his forward thrust. Kinjo's attack plowed him through the dojo wall. The friction it had produced against his body made his skin sustain a first degree burn. His body smoked.

Kinjo padded into the dojo. "Is that all you got?"

Senel was grinning. "As I thought, I would never defeat you with only fight moves."

"It has been twenty-six years ever since you spoke anything about Shinobi Art to me. Do you still remember?"

"This is not the place and time to reminisce about the past." Tsuneo assumed a low stance. He put his left hand in front of him and his right fist at his hip. "Let's finish this."

"As you wish."

Nauto look at other side cujo tried to attack Senel from his disappeared reappered behind Senel made some hand sign "Wind style : Wind wall"

Wind wall appeared in front of naruto and sent forwards wall strike at brown wolf and flow back ten feet away from Growl backed to blonde who interfere his fight.

"Thanks naruto' Senel said.

" no problem Senel" naruto replied. Both boys facing two large wolfs.

"Setsuko and Bakuryu stay away from him , this is mine and his fight" cujo ordered his fellow commards.

"but.."

" this is my order" cujo yell at him. "Hai"cujo turned backed naruto.

"before you started fight with me I want you fight free will not any one by force"naruto disappeared and reappear behind the guard who control those wolf

Guards blinked turned backed were the blonde boy."Rasengun"form his both hands and stabbed rasengun from his backed of guards died at couple of seconds.

All three wolf and Setsuko eyes widened and smiled at there wolf eyes lock on blonde guy who coming towards him."are you ready , wolf ?"

"yeah , ready boy came here gets

"That was a powerful attack. If I was not in this form, I could have died," Cujo said. "Anyway, I'm not letting you off.

Cujo tried to laugh, but hacked out blood, instead. "You're no ordinary shinobi. What is your rank?"

"I'm still a Genin. You're a summoned beast, aren't you?"The girl and other wolf know that guards had treated kujo very badly that cause he died in couple of minutes.

"yes if you gave us that blonde girl I would let you lived"kujo said "we didn't harm you"

"Like I'd believe you." Naruto jumped off past Cujo. Cujo caught up and shot a barrage of needles at him. Naruto quickly went away from the line of the attack. He ran down a branch and stopped in front of Cujo. He leaped towards Cujo and formed a Rasengan in each hand. "Rasengan!" He thrust the balls of chakra at Cujo. However, what he hit was just an after image. Cujo appeared to his right and attempted to bite his side. Naruto tried to hit Cujo with his Rasengan. It connected, but Cujo turned into smoke. A shadow clone.

"Tornado Fangs!"

Naruto instantly turned in the direction of the sound only to see a small tornado aiming for him. He was too late to dodge. He formed hand seals as he went crashing towards the ground. There was an explosion of dust. Cujo multiplied into three separate wolves. They jumped from the branches they were perched on and spun around to form three tornadoes. The two tornadoes at the side joined the one at the center, increasing the destructive power and speed of the attack. The resulting giant tornado aimed at Naruto.

"Typhoon Fangs!"

The explosion was audible. It reached Bakuryu. It reached Saki. Both suddenly felt alarmed. The dust the impact had raised moved slowly above the ground, around the trees, and between the grasses. Cujo stood panting a few meters from the rim of the crater his attack had created. He padded to it and looked down to have a look at his victim in the center of the crater. There he was, lifeless. Cujo coughed up blood, reeled, but managed to maintain his stance. "I'm at my limit. The seal has been deactivated for seven minutes already." He smirked. "I don't have much time to live. I can tell that you're still alive. Come out. I don't care if you kill me. I've already done my job. I'm sure Bakuryu has reached our lair."

The Naruto at the center of the crater turned into a log. The real Naruto burrowed out of the ground, spinning. He had been aiming for Cujo's chest, but decided to change path. He stood next to the large wolf. Upon meeting his eyes, Cujo's legs gave in. He fell on his side. His breath was short.

"Are you working for a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Since I'm dying I might as well tell you. The answer is no." He coughed up blood.

"What?"

"Our masters were killed in the war a long time ago. We have lived here for twenty-six years as ordinary wolves." Bakuryu and Setsuko 's face fall on the ground.

"So that's the reason you don't disappear back to your world even if you're in the verge of death. I get it." Naruto approached Cujo. "May I have some of your blood?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bring you home." Bakuryu, Setsuko surprised look at blonde ninja.

Cujo was surprised. Beads of tears sprouted from the corners of his eyes. "You…you are going to do that? Despite what I did to your friends?"

"Yes."

"Please." Cujo offered his paw so that Naruto could draw out blood directly from his vein. Naruto cut the pad of his paw with a quick flick of his thumb. He dipped his thumb on the pool of blood that materialized on Cujo's paw. He dragged his thumb over his palm. Then he formed the Seal of Tiger and summoned the Contract Scroll for Sacred Beasts: Wolves. The scroll—it was larger than him—appeared. He laid it down. The paper was divided into columns.

"Do you accept me as your new master and serve under me one-sidedly?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Cujo."

Naruto searched for Cujo among the columns. Once he found it, he bit his thumb and written Uzumaki Naruto in the column under the wolf's name. He pressed his left thumb that had Cujo's blood and his right thumb with his blood underneath his name. "The contract is finished."

Cujo couldn't contain his gratitude. "Thank you very much. What is your name, master?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." There was a hint of smile on Cujo's lips before he disappeared into smoke.

Naruto turned backed to Bakuryu and Setsuko " Now ,you too also want to fight with me"blode ninja asked Bakuryu and Setsuko.

"can you sent me backed to my world" Bakuryu asked excited.

"ahh sure and you want also go backed your father, right"naruto asked happily.

"FATHER" Setsuko blinked lock back to Senel..his eyes widened he has seem Setsuko's father who was wolf was badly injured.

"Damn it , I have to stop him before he killed that wolf "Naruto quickly made some hand sign.

"Summoning Jutsu"cujo appeared in front of Bakuryu and Setsuko.

Cujo look at them and backed to his master. "Did he order to kill them , please master don't do it ?" kujo though.

"Kujo your speed faster then any other ninja in this world , so could do you caught that beautiful lady's father ? nauto blushed at his Compliment.

Kujo eyes widened his thoughs were wrongs about his new master. "hai"

"Then lets go"

Xxx

"You have to kill me now," Kinjo said in the loudest voice he could manage. It buzzed like a fly in a bottle amidst the continuous flow of blood out his mouth. "I will die eventually "_Sorry my friends I couldn't defeat him , please forgive me_"

Senel looked at the pitiful wolf. The time seemed to stop around him. He was hesitating.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'll do the honor, then," Senel finally said.

"As you wish." Senel sipped in air, and it hissed through his teeth. A painful sound. The sound of regret. _Senel smirked _and launched the final blow.

It could have crushed Kinjo's skull if it connected, but Kinjo disappeared. He looked to his left and saw Naruto setting down Kinjo on the ground. "Damn it naruto ,What are you doing? he said.

Naruto didn't waste time. He reached out for Kinjo's paw and cut its pad. He repeated the process; he asked Kinjo's name, wrote his own name on the scroll, and sealed the contract with his blood and Kinjo's.

"I'll repay you once I've healed my wounds," Kinjo said.

Naruto grinned. "What repay? "don't repay me its all goes your friend Cujo."

"Thank you Cujo"

"Welcome , but our new Master is really great"

Naruto turned his head his two people "Bakuryu and Setsuko , you two came here and Senel he's not our Enemies anymore.

Senel stared at naruto with blind ragged he helped enemies "Naruto , why did you help him those were monsters and the fact they were our enemies:

Naruto silent his speech his face down and depressed when he heard word monster.

Hinata worried about seen naruto face fallen to the ground."Yes that true but.."naruto look at straight in Senel eyes "They were force to do " all wolf and girl give a admiration look at Naruto " first time they appeared I seen those guards command them and I seen the preety lady face who was frown and secondly he called the wolf father...These wolf has follow the order from his superior you couldn't claim those Senel and mostly I'll sent them backed to his owned world so lived peace fully okay."Naruto explained.

Senel couldn't understand naruto why he help him "okay.."

Naruto smiled at him he look at his new girlfriend "Hinata chan , Gamakichi you can came down this place is safe now"

Hinata and Gamakichi camed own were Shirley was on Hinata backed."you can put me down Hinata I felt better now" Hinata nobbed she put down on her feet.

Hinata watched three wolf and that girl but she were interrupted by Gamakichi "So boss you finally confess Hinata that you love him"

Naruto blushed and yell backed Gamakichi "Shut up this is not time Gamakichi"

"what do you mean Gamakichi san" Hinata asked curiously.

Gamakichi look backed to Hinata "Hinata san he always talk about whenever he has free time ..he grinned "He always talked to about you a lot" Hinata blushed at Gamakichi statement.

"but what are you saying gama (his nickname) naruto san told Senel that she was his girlfriend.."Shirley blushed rise in tenfold.

"WHAT" he look backed naruto "well done boss you finally got girlfriend"this time naruto blushed rise in tenfold. Setsuko gave death glare at Hinata. Three wolf notice at her reaction and smirked.

"okay,Kinjo you'd done now Bakuryu and Setsuko" first bakuryu done same process as he done with jumped at his new master lick his Naruto face.

"but I don't know how to summon you , uhh what your name ?"

"Setsuko"

"setsuko umm nice name" she blushed at his compliment "but I don't know how to sent you to your father place"

" don't worry about master I'll do that" Cujo replied.

"okay but please called me Naruto"

"As you wished naruto ,setsuko come here"Setsuko quickly glance at naruto and blushed then she walked towards his Father."but naruto you've keep that girl safe , There more guards appeared in this field so keep her away from them and I helped you in this journey"

Naruto look at Senel then Kinjo smiled at him " don't worry Kinjo I protect protect her" Senel and Shirley blinked look backed to naruto.

Hinata step forward " naruto kun is my boy friend so I help him too"

"yo I'm Gamakichi I' help too"

" I.. Kinjo ,Cujo , Setsuko and bakuryu help you too" Kinjo said.

" Then we all protect her , right guys" all party yelled "hai"

"Thank you, master." Kinjo and wolf turned into smoke.

He get up turned to Senel " Senel I don't know what happen next ? but we need to kept Shirley away from this port" he look at Senel frown face " we disused this things later"…

"Yami san can I asked you something ?" Hinata asked.

"what is it?"

"if I'm here with naruto then what happen in my world "

"well they put you missing ninja and place you at bingo book"

"what I don't want this.."Yami interrupt her speech "Hinata san do if you want leave naruto further more not interest in this mission then I will sent you back to your home and in your world you couldn't see naruto again" Hinata gasped at her speech " listen I know you can't leaved naruto side but you know why he choose you overall his friends and two god appropriate's also because he trust more then anyone else and most of he accept this mission to protect both world and protect his friends those who precious to him"

Hinata stay silent for couple of second " Yami san I don't know what happen to me in my world , I don't care. She look backed naruto "and naruto kun choose me then I would help him"

"because we love him"Yami said.

Hinata smile at her " yeah , we love him"


End file.
